Walking Dead One Shots: Deadly Fun
by FloridasBluestAngel
Summary: These are several different one shots starring all our favorite characters from the show and my OFC. Plenty of stories for everyone's different interests. I hope you all enjoy!
1. Falling in Love

AN: Just a bunch of one shots I thought of or ideas I got from Tumblr. They're all different types of one shots, with different characters from the show and my OC. Most of them are Daryl, but I tried to branch out with many different characters. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead or it's characters, it solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

Falling in Love

I was sitting by the small fire Daryl made in the small house we were held up in for the night. It was getting late while we were on a supply run for the group at the prison. We had gotten caught off guard by a horde of walkers and took shelter in one of the houses in a small little township.

Daryl was peeking out the window making sure that no one living or dead were around our hiding spot. Luckily the herd didn't see us come in so it was pretty quiet except for a few stragglers outside moaning and groaning.

"Daryl, I think we'll be fine until morning," I said to him.

"Can't be too careful. Ya never know what could be out there," Daryl said still looking out the boarded up window.

"Daryl its fine, if someone or something comes we'll hear it," I said to him.

"Guess so, just trying to keep us safe," he said as he sat beside me.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and let out a sigh. Daryl shifted and put his arm around me pulling me closer. I wrapped my arm around his waist and laid my head on his chest. His hand ran through my semi-short dark brown hair and soothed me instantly.

I was slowly falling asleep in Daryl's arms but Daryl broke the silence, "Ya awake?"

"Uh-huh," I said nuzzling into him more.

Daryl let out a soft chuckle that made me smile.

"Do ya love me?" he asked with a mumble.

I looked up at him and quirked an eyebrow, "What?"

Daryl cleared his throat and looked sheepishly at me, "Do ya love me?"

I smiled at him and said, "I do love you Daryl. More than I ever thought I could even imagine."

He gave me a genuine grin and kissed my lips.

"Do you Love me?" I asked him.

"I don't know," Daryl said with a smirk.

"Daryl," I groaned with a playful glare.

"I do Love ya, kid. Never thought I'd ever love someone like this before, but now I know I can," he said.

I kissed him when he finished his sentence and he kissed back. We pulled apart and I laid back onto his chest.

"Get some sleep, baby girl," Daryl said.

"Okay, Love you Daryl," I said closing my eyes.

"Love ya too, kid," he said.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	2. Argument with my Older Half Sister

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

Argument with my Older Half Sister

I just got back from an awesome and fulfilling run with a few members of the group and now I'm in a heated argument with my older half-sister.

"Carol, it's not fair! Why the hell do I have to check in with you when I want to go on a god damn supply run," I said my voice strained with anger.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me young lady. You know this world is dangerous and I just don't want to lose you like I did Sofia," Carol said with anger.

"I'm twenty years old Carol let me grow up! I'm not your frigging daughter! I loved Sofia, but I'm my own person and I can do whatever I want," I said.

"I know, but you're my little sister I care about you so much. I don't want to lose you, you're the only family I have left," Carol said with tears brimming her eyes.

"I know Carol, I'm sorry. I don't want to lose you either," I said to her.

Carol pulled me into a hug and we stayed like that for a while.

She pulled away and said to me, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was just worried when you guys were running late."

"I understand Carol. I probably would have reacted the same way. So, are we good?" I asked her.

"Yeah we're good," Carol said with a small smile.

"I'm going to go hang out with Daryl," I said.

"Fine, just don't drive him crazy," Carol said.

"He's my boyfriend, he's got to deal with it," I said with a goofy grin.

My sister just shook her head and headed towards the mess hall to help with supper. I hate fighting with my sister, but every time we make up we get a little closer.


	3. Annoying Redneck

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

Annoying Redneck

"Ya scared?" Daryl said as we walked through an old rickety cabin that looked like it came straight out of a horror movie.

"No, Eww…" I said as I ran into a spider web.

"Pfft… Hey, ain't that a spider on ya shoulder," Daryl said with wide eyes.

"What! Get it off! Get it off!" I screamed as I thrashed around the hall.

Daryl started barking out laughter as he watched me act like a nut job.

"I hate you, Dixon," I said as I glared at him.

"Come on, it was funny," Daryl said with a smirk.

"It wasn't funny. I hate spiders," I said shivering at the thought of a real spider on me.

"Come on scaredy-cat, lets finish looking for supplies," Daryl said as he led the way down the hall.

"I'm not," I said following him.

"Uh-huh, whatever ya say," He said.

I glared at his back and continued down the hall.

"You check that room and I'll check this one," Daryl said as he pointed towards the two different rooms.

I nodded and went to my designated room. I mostly found some medicine, alcohol, and bandages in the bathroom. I rummaged through the drawers to see if they have any clothes that fit me. I was so busy looking through the clothes I didn't hear Daryl sneaking up behind me.

All of a sudden I felt a soft tingling feeling travel up my back. I screamed and jumped so high that I thought I'd hit the ceiling.

"Ha! Ya too easy to scare kid," Daryl said.

I punched Daryl in the shoulder and said, "You're such a jerk."

"Aww come on, it's fun messing with ya. It's nice ta mess around, can't do much of that no more," Daryl said sounding sincere.

"I understand, but you still suck," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on let's get out of here," Daryl said walking away.

Even though I was partially mad at Daryl for being a jerk, it's rare to get these kinds of moments in this world. Especially when those moments are with a hot headed, shy redneck.


	4. Saved by a Horse Riding Sheriff

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

Saved by a Horse Riding Sheriff

I was walking through the streets of downtown Atlanta looking for a place that looked safe enough to stay for a bit. I tried to stay quiet as I passed a few dead stragglers that were limping along.

As I got closer to a place that looked promising my left pants leg got stuck on a jagged piece of metal sticking up from the ground. I tried to yank it off, but as I struggled to pull it off it seemed to get more stuck.

Apparently some of the dead saw me struggling and started staggering towards me. I started to get a little panicky as they got closer and my only options were to either take off my pants or let the dead get to me.

Luckily I had my metal softball bat, but I could only take so many on with my current situation. Next thing I know a gunshot rings out and the walker that's closest to me falls to the ground. Behind it I see a man in a sheriff uniform riding a horse.

He took aim and shot the other two dead people down. He brought the horse over to me and got down swiftly.

"Are you okay Ma'am?" The man asked in a southern drawl and concern.

"My pants leg is stuck to this metal, but I'm not bit if that's what you mean," I said to the man.

"Alright, I'll help you get your leg free. Just hold still," the sheriff said while bending down.

He started working on my pants leg and pulling it.

"I don't mean to be rude, but can you go a little faster. Those shots attracted some more of the dead," I said watching as more of the dead fill the streets.

"I'm going as fast as I can Ma'am, ain't going to leave you to die," he said.

"Thanks, names Timi by the way," I said looking down at him.

"Names Rick Grimes," he said and glanced up at me for a second.

"Were you really a sheriff?" I asked him.

"Yes I was Timi, but I got shot on duty. Just got out of a coma about a day and a half ago," He said as he finally released me.

"Thanks. That's horrible. Do you know what's happening?" I said.

"No problem. I do, ran into a father and son who helped me out," He said.

"Cool, I think we should get out of here," I said as the dead got closer.

He nodded and hopped on his horse. He stuck out his hand and I grabbed it. He hoisted me up behind him and said, "Hang on."

I wrapped my arm around him and he took off down the street. I'm so glad Rick saved me that day and ever since then I've been indebted to him. I help out any way I can while I'm in his group.


	5. That's What Older Sisters are for

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

That's what Older Sisters are for

I was listening to the radio with my twin 16 year old sister Beth as we sat in the dining room. We were fraternal twins she was blond and blue eyed while I had dark brown hair and brown eyes. I almost looked like our older sister Maggie but she had green eyes and my hair was shorter and punkier than hers. The radio said that more and more people were rising from the dead and eating people.

The radio announcer said over 100,000 more cases were reported and I said "Fuck, this is crazy."

"Timi language," Beth said as she looked at me shocked.

"Sorry," I said with a guilty smile.

I was the bad twin if you'd like to say. I was almost as bad as Maggie sneaking out and getting into trouble stealing the car. I was even hooked on some pain medication that I had after my riding accident. It took five months of intensive rehab to get weaned off them.

"It is pretty crazy though, what are we going to do?" Beth asked.

"I guess we should hold up here until we know for sure," I said with a shrug.

"She's right, we don't wanna go out if we don't half to," Maggie said as she ruffled my hair walking past me.

"Come on Maggie not the hair," I said smoothing it out.

She laughed and grabbed an apple from the table.

"Where's dad?" Beth asked.

"Outside feeding the generator," Maggie said.

"Okay," Beth said with a smile.

A week later our world got flipped upside down when our mother had to go into the barn with others who were sick. Beth and Maggie were in hysterics for a while grieving over Mama I even heard dad when he thought no one was around. I tried to cry, but somehow I couldn't shed one tear. I've never been good with my emotions.

After our dog teddy died when we were eight I barely batted an eyelash. Maggie called me soulless a few times when I didn't cry at certain things. I sat in the dining room drinking some water in the middle of the night. I had two candles lit which barely illuminated the dining room.

"What are you doing up so late?" Maggie asked as she took a seat next to me.

"Been thinking," I said to my big sis.

"About what?" Maggie asked me.

"Mama, and why I can't shed one frigging tear," I said angrily.

"Timi it's alright, you've never been able to cry over a lot of things," Maggie said patting me on my shoulder.

"But it's our Mama, Maggie. What the hell is wrong with me?" I said and finally a tear fell from my eyes.

"Maybe you just needed someone to talk too," Maggie said to me.

"Thank you Maggie," I said hugging her as tears flowed down my cheeks.

"It's no problem, Timi. That's what older sisters are for," Maggie said holding me tight.

"Yeah, can I sleep with you tonight? Like old times," I asked my sister.

"Of course, I don't mind the company," Maggie said as we got up.

We went to her room and got into her bed together holding each other's hand like we did when we were little.

"Can I join too?" a small voice asked from the door way.

"Come on Beth," Maggie said.

Beth hopped into bed next me and grabbed my hand. We all laid there in silence until Beth started to hum one of our favorite songs Mama would sing to us. Maggie started humming along with her and I joined in too. We eventually fell asleep together in Maggie's bed. I know I have the best sisters in the world and we'll always be there for each other.


	6. I'm a Big Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

I'm a Big Girl

"Come on mom let me go on the run," I said to my mom.

"No Timi, you're not going on this run. You are too young and I don't want you getting hurt," My mom said to me.

"I'm 18 years old, mom. If I can grab a smoke I can certainly go on a run with part of our group," I said to her.

"You ain't going!" my dad yelled at me as he came out of their shared tent.

"Ed," my mom pleaded.

"Carol, stay out of this," he said as he pushed her back roughly making her fall to the ground.

"Don't touch her," I said to my dad.

"What you gonna do little girl?" my dad said looming over me.

"Timi?" my little sister Sofia said behind me.

"Stay in our tent," I said to her without taking my eyes off of my dad.

"You aren't going on that supply run you hear me!" my dad yelled in my face.

"Fuck you," I said knowing I was crossing a huge line.

"Timi, no," my mom said behind my dad still on the ground sobbing.

"Shut up Carol. You have a lot of nerve little girl," my dad said glaring at me.

His hand came up and I braced myself for the beating. His hand hit me hard making me fall to the ground. It was so hard it split my lip and I spit out my blood.

"Ed, no!" my mom said trying to grab him.

He pushed her back to the ground and pulled me up roughly by the arm.

"You think you're tough shit, little girl. You're nothing," He said to me.

He threw me to the ground hard and I felt my arm bleeding.

He spit on me and said, "You go on that supply run, and I hope you don't come back."

He went back into their tent and I tried sitting up wiping the spit off my face.

"Timi," my mom said crawling over to me.

"I'm okay mom. Are you okay?" I said to her.

"I'm fine. Let me see your face," She said as she gently grabbed my face in her hands.

She looked me over as silent tears ran down her face.

"It's going to be pretty bruised tomorrow but it doesn't look to bad," my mom said.

"I'm sorry, mom," I said to her.

"It's okay, it's not your fault," she said. I hugged her and she held me tight.

"Go on the supply run," my mom said.

"Are you sure?" I said to her.

"I'm positive, you're a big girl now. I have to let you go sometime," she said smiling softly at me.

"Thank you, mom," I said to her.


	7. Arm Wrestling

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

Arm Wrestling

"I can't believe they're doing this," Lori said, shaking her head.

"I can," Andrea said with a laugh.

"Alright, let's do this. If I win you go on the next run and if you win I go," Glenn said.

"All right deal" Timi said with a hand shake.

They both put there right elbows on the rock in front of them and grabbed each other's hand.

"You two are seriously going through with this arm-wrestling thing?" Shane asked.

"Uh-huh," Timi said.

"I think Timi's going to win," Sophia said with a smile.

"No way, she's just a girl. Men are stronger, so Glenn's going to win," Carl said with a grin.

"Carl, women can be just as strong as men," Lori scolded.

Carl nodded and watched the two arm wrestle.

"Damn, you're stronger than I thought," Glenn said trying to pin her arm down.

"I took karate since I was 6 and a 1/2. Comes in handy," Timi said with a smirk.

"You couldn't mention that before we started," Glenn said still trying to hold her arm at bay.

"Nope, what fun would that have been?" Timi said.

Daryl and Merle were standing back from the whole scene, but still had a good view of it all.

"Ain't no way that girl's gonna win," Merle said.

"She's puttin' up one hell of a fight though," Daryl said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but I ain't never seen a tiny chick beat a man at arm wrestling before," Merle said.

Daryl shrugged and continued to watch the two wrestle.

About four minutes later Timi almost had Glenn pinned to the rock. Everyone was on edge. Timi pushed a little harder and used all her might and pushed Glenn's arm against the rock. Gasps of shock came from everyone and Glenn even looked surprised.

"Wow, nice one. I didn't think you'd actually beat me," Glenn said.

"Yeah, guess I got lucky," Timi said with a grin and a shrug.

"Wait a minute, this ain't fair. The China man ain't even that strong," Merle said from where he and Daryl were standing.

"I'm Korean and I'm pretty strong, I think," Glenn said.

"Whatever, if we want ta see a real challenge, I think the kid should face my baby brother," Merle said with a grin.

"No way Merle. It was just some fun. Ain't goin' up against 'er," Daryl said with a glare.

"Actually I never thought I'd agree with Merle, but I think that would be interesting," Shane said.

Everyone was murmuring around the area. Some people liked the idea and some people thought it would be an unfair fight.

"I'll do it," Timi spoke up.

Everyone looked at her with a face of surprise.

"I'll probably lose, but it seems like fun. I like a good challenge," Timi said with a smirk.

"Alright, we got ourselves a fight. How about tomorrow same time, so she can rest her little arms from the rough beating she had today," Merle said with a chuckle.

Some people nodded and some people still looked a little stunned of what was going to happen. After everyone dispersed to do their daily chores and get supper started, Daryl walked over to Timi.

"Ya don't have to do this," Daryl said with his arms crossed.

"But I want too. Why ya scared you're gonna get beat by a girl?" Timi said with a smirk.

"Nah, ain't scared of nothin'. I'm gonna beat ya fair and square kid," Daryl said with a glare.

"Okay Daryl. Hope you bring you're A-game tomorrow," Timi said with a wink and walked off.

Daryl shook his head and watched the kid walk off to do her chores. After Timi was out of sight Daryl went out to hunt for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next day everyone gathered around the same rock as yesterday to watch Daryl and Timi arm-wrestle. Some people bet things on who'd win and some people kept protesting that it was unfair.

"Ready for this brother. It will probably go quick, this girl ain't even gonna know what hit 'er," Merle said with a chuckle.

"Yeah Merle. Ain't even a fair fight," Daryl mumbled.

"Yeah, but we can show that girls can't beat men at these things," Merle said.

"All right come on. Let's get this over with, we all have work to do," Shane said annoyed.

Timi sat on one side and Daryl sat on the opposite side.

"Good luck, Daryl," Timi said with a smile.

"Thanks. Same to you," Daryl said with a smirk.

They put their right elbows on the rock and grabbed each other's hand.

"All right. Ready, set, fight," Shane said to them.

They pushed each other and both barely moved an inch, both keeping up with each other's strength. Timi couldn't help, but think about how his hands felt; calloused, rough and strong. She liked Daryl a lot and being this close to him and touching was really fun. That was the main reason she decided to accept the challenge.

Daryl also couldn't help thinking about how Timi's hand felt; soft, small, and she was pretty strong for a young girl. He tried not to think about her, but he knew he'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't have a thing for the kid.

After about 3 minutes Timi was pushing Daryl's arm down to her end inch by inch. Timi was definitely stronger than he thought. Everyone was watching with shock and awe written on their faces.

"Come on, Darylena. Ya don't want ta be beatin' by a girl, ya pussy," Merle said behind Daryl.

Some were cheering for Timi and mostly Merle was cheering for Daryl, but he was also putting him down. Timi looked at Daryl's face and saw the hurt in his eyes from what Merle was saying. Timi knew if she used all her might she'd win, but then Daryl would be tormented by Merle for the rest of his life.

Timi slacked a bit and let her strength falter so Daryl could pin her down. Of course she did it subtly so it didn't look like she let him win. Most of the group said aww and let out a nice game. Then most of them dispersed and went about their day.

"That was close. Nice game though you two," Shane said then walked away.

"Good job baby brother. Knew ya wouldn't get beat by a little girl. If ya did I would have beat ya ass and probably had ta disown ya as a brother," Merle said with a dark chuckle.

"Whatever Merle," Daryl said with a glare.

Merle walked away and Daryl and Timi were left alone.

"Why'd ya let me win?" Daryl asked with a serious glare.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Timi said trying to play dumb.

"Cut the shit! I felt ya let yourself go. Ya could have pinned me I felt it. Why?" Daryl said anger clear in his voice.

"I… I knew Merle wouldn't have let you live it down," Timi said.

"I could have handled 'im. Don't need ya pity," Daryl said angrily.

"Fine, I'm sorry that I did it then," Timi said about to storm away.

Daryl grabbed her arm and turned her towards him.

"Wait, I… just… Thanks though," Daryl said nervously.

"You're welcome," Timi said with a small smile.

Daryl let her go and watched her walk off just like he did yesterday. He had no clue what his feelings were for this girl, but he does know that there is something about her that makes him feel strange inside. Maybe they're closer than they really realize.


	8. Wakey, Wakey, Walkers are Around

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

Wakey, Wakey, Walkers are around

I was on the roof of this small house that Rick and I were checking out. I usually went on a supply run with Daryl, but he was a little under the weather from getting stuck in a rainstorm last week. Of course he was being stubborn as hell, but I finally convinced him to rest and I'll be fine. It was a flat roof and it looked like some people were held up here for a while. They must have left abruptly because there was still some cans of food and bandages.

"Timi?" I heard Rick whisper yell from down below, on the street.

"Yeah," I said looking down at him.

"I cleared the house. Did you find anythang up there?" he asked me.

"I found a few can goods and bandages," I said to him.

"That's great, come on down…" Rick's eyes went wide, "Timi get out of there!"

I turned around just in time to see a walker come at me with his mouth chomping at me. He tried to grab on to me and I tried to push him away. I stumbled towards the edge of the roof with the walker still trying to bite me.

My foot slipped off the edge of the roof and the walker and I came tumbling towards the cement. Luckily I landed on the walker first then knocked onto the ground. I tried to stay awake, but darkness quickly filled my vision.

"Timi?" I heard a voice say which sounded so far away, "Timi, I need you to wake up."

I groaned, but I still couldn't open up my eyes. I felt like my head was stuck in a confined and stuffy bubble. And my brain felt like it wanted to burst out of my head.

"Come on Timi, please wake up," he said again.

"Rick?" I said slightly cracking open my eyes.

I looked up to see Rick looking down at me with concern filling his light blue eyes.

"Was your beard always that rugged?" I asked him.

"Ha, guess you're alright," Rick said cracking a smile.

"Other than a splitting headache, I'd say I'm pretty good after falling off a roof," I said.

I tried sitting up, but Rick had to help me a bit because the room was spinning slightly.

"Can you stand?" Rick asked me.

"I don't know, but I can try," I said.

He nodded and helped me stand up. I lost my balance a bit, but Rick held me up.

"Anything broken?" he asked as he looked me over.

"Doesn't feel like it," I said.

"Alright, we'll have Hershel check you out when we get back to the prison," Rick said as he helped me to the SUV.

"Okay," I said.

Luckily, I just had a few bumps, bruises, and a giant lump on the back of my head from the fall. Hershel said that it didn't seem that I had any internal damage or broken bones. Daryl wasn't too pleased with what had happened and basically said I'm never leaving the prison again. I don't blame him though, but it's dangerous in this world and he can't protect me forever. I'm just glad Rick was there to make sure I didn't become walker food.


	9. Happy Birthday to me

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

Happy Birthday to me

I was sitting with Beth and Judith outside eating some breakfast.

"I'm glad summer is here, it's been so cold during winter," Beth said as she fed Judith a piece of a peach.

"Yeah me too, but then we'll be complaining it's too hot," I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, we'll be sweating profusely," Beth laughed. I nodded and took another bite out of my fruit.

"Hey, isn't your birthday in the summer?" Beth asked me.

"Yeah it is, June," I said with a smile.

"Wow, so basically any day it could be your birthday," Beth said.

"Yup," I said.

"You're turning 20 right?" Beth asked.

"Uh-huh," I said while finishing my fruit.

"Cool, hey can you watch Judith while I run to the bathroom?" Beth asked me.

"Sure thing," I said while taking the toddler from her.

"Thanks," she said as she walked away.

"It's crazy having a birthday in this world Judith, but it also makes you feel that you've made it another year," I said to her.

Judith looked up at me and babbled happily while playing with the button on my flannel shirt.

* * *

It was almost night time and the sun was setting giving a little light in the prison. I was putting some clothes away in Daryl's back pack and my backpack. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and Daryl put his chin on my shoulder.

"Hey sweetheart, ya busy?" Daryl asked.

"No, why?" I asked looking over at his handsome face.

"I want ya ta come with me," Daryl said as he grabbed my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Ya see," Daryl said as he pulled me along.

We went into the common room and everyone was standing around.

"Happy Birthday, Timi," Everyone said in unison.

"Aww guys, you didn't have to do this," I said with a smile.

"We know, but Beth told us it was close to your birthday and Daryl thought it be nice to do something for you," Rick said with a small smile.

"Really?" I said looking at my boyfriend.

"Yeah, ain't much, but thought it be nice," Daryl mumbled with a sheepish smile.

"Thank you," I whispered.

He nodded and squeezed my hand.

"Here, make a wish," Carl said as he brought a Twinkie over with a blue lit candle stuck in it.

I blew it out and everyone clapped.

"What did you wish for?" Carl asked me.

"I can't say or it won't come true," I said with a smirk.

He nodded and put the plate on the table closest to us. We all hung out until it got late and everyone wished me one last happy birthday before heading off to bed. Daryl and I went to bed and he sat on the bottom bunk and patted the space next to him. I sat next to him and he said, "I found this on a run awhile back but I was waiting for the right time ta give it to ya."

He pulled out a silver locket from his front pocket and handed it to me.

"Daryl, it's beautiful," I said.

"Open it," he said to me

I opened it up and on the right side Daryl put a picture Glenn took a while back with his camera. The picture was me smiling up at Daryl as he smirked awkwardly at the camera. On the left side Daryl carved our initials in it: D.D. + T.P. It was the best present I've ever gotten.

"Ya like it?" Daryl asked me.

"I love it Daryl, Thank you," I said giving him a big hug.

"Ya welcome sweetheart. Just want ya to keep us close," He said hugging me back.

"Let me put it on for ya," Daryl said as he took the locket from me.

I turned and put my back towards him. He put the locket around my neck and briskly locked it in place. He wrapped his arm around my waist like he did earlier and kissed my neck lightly.

"I love you, Daryl," I said to him.

"Love ya too, Timi," Daryl said holding me tight.

"What did ya wish for tonight?" Daryl asked.

"I wished for many more years with my awesome family and boyfriend," I said looking at him over my shoulder.

"Sounds like a good wish, but I have another gift for ya," Daryl said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah," I said with my own smirk.

"Uh-huh," Daryl said while kissing me heatedly.

I'd have to say that today has been the best birthday I've ever had and I wouldn't change it for the world.


	10. I Missed You

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

I Missed You

I was waiting for Daryl to come back and it's been three days since I've seen him. I was hoping he was alright, he's never been gone this long before. I wanted to go out looking for him but Rick said it was a bad idea.

Daryl's a tough son of a gun, he's a Dixon, but I couldn't help worrying. I walked outside looking for him to walk up to the gate and be okay but there was nothing except walkers roaming about. I sighed and started to walk back towards the prison, but I heard Glenn shout out that someone was coming from the woods.

I looked back and there Daryl was walking out of the woods with his crossbow aimed at anything that would come towards him. He looked more tired than he's ever had and had dried blood staining parts of him. Carl and Rick opened the gates and Daryl came in quickly only putting two walkers down.

Rick gave him a pat on the back and asked if he was okay. Daryl just nodded and gave Rick a simple pat back. He looked up through his long strands of hair and locked eyes on me. I couldn't move from my spot I was so happy he was here. He ran towards me dropping his crossbow half way towards me. He engulfed me into a huge hug and held on to me tightly.

"I thought you weren't coming back," I whispered into his neck.

"For a minute there, I didn't think I was either," Daryl said.

"Are you hurt?" I asked him.

"Ain't my blood, tried saving a girl, but it was too late. She made me think of you," Daryl said looking at me.

"That's horrible," I said eyes wide.

"Yeah, but it made me relies something," Daryl said.

"What's that?" I asked him.

"I love Ya, Timi," Daryl said to me.

"I love you too, Daryl," I said to him.

He gave me a lingering kiss telling me how much he really did love me.


	11. I can't Believe you're Actually Here

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

I can't Believe you're Actually Here

I was walking through the small little town of Alexandria. I found this place, well actually they found me. Aaron and his boyfriend, Eric, found me wandering around a small depot looking for supplies and asked if I wanted to join this place.

When I got here it was still in its development stages but it turned out pretty good. I haven't seen a bitter in forever and I don't miss it. When the world went to shit I was on my second year of college at Penn state. I was a business major and I was minoring in art.

I don't even know if my family was alive. They were all in Atlanta, my little brother, my mom, and my dad. The last thing I heard from them was my dad was in a coma after being shot on duty.

"Hey babe," my boyfriend said as he threw an arm over my shoulder.

"Hey, Aiden," I said.

"Did you hear?" he asked.

"Hear what?" I asked.

"We got some new group members today. They've been on the road for quite some time," he said.

"Cool, I'm going to go introduce myself," I said.

"Okay, just don't get yourself into any trouble with them. They might be a little unstable," he said.

"I won't, I'm a delight," I said.

"Yeah, sure," he said chuckling.

I punched him softly in the arm and said, "Where did your mom locate them?"

"Those two houses near the end," he said.

"Okay, I'll see you later," I said.

He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and we went our separate ways.

I walked towards the first house they were occupying and stood at the door. I liked getting to know our new arrivals, but it'll probably be harder to get to know this group because of how long they've been on the road. I gathered my courage and knocked twice on the door.

The door swung open and what greeted me was my father, who looked really rough and tired. I threw myself into his arms and let out all the pain and happiness from the last two years. I felt him hugging me back and soothing me softly.

"Dad?" I heard a voice say.

I looked over to where the voice came from and saw my baby brother, who definitely wasn't a little kid anymore. I rushed over to him and hugged him tight. He was almost as tall as me now and I felt horrible I missed almost two years of his life.

"Timi?" I heard Carl whimper.

"Carl you've gotten so big," I said looking at him.

His voice was deeper and he just looked so grown up.

"Where's mom?" I asked looking between the two.

Carl looked down and my dad's jaw tensed. Another sob escaped me as I found out my mother was dead.

"I had to kill her, Timi," Carl whimpered.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Carl," I said holding him to me again.

Dad came over and hugged the three of us.

"I'm so glad you're here, butterfly," my dad said using his old nickname for me.

"I'm glad you're here too," I said.

We finally composed ourselves and my dad wanted me to meet the group. I met all the people in his group and they all were very friendly. They all didn't know that my mom and dad had another kid, guess they thought I was dead.

"This here is your little sister," my dad said picking up a little toddler.

He handed her to me and I held her close.

"Hi, there. I'm your big sister, Timi," I said to her.

"Her names, Judith. I named her myself," Carl said.

"Judith, that's a really good name, Carl," I said.

"Thanks," he said looking proud.

The rest of the group left and went to roam around to give my family and I some time to reacquaint with each other again. The whole time we spent together it felt like I was never even gone, maybe everything was going to be okay.


	12. Stop Looking at me

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

Stop Looking at me

I was sitting by the fire we made on Hershel's farm and watching the flames dance. I picked at a leaf that was sitting next to me and pulled it apart. I felt a pair of eyes on me and I looked over where Daryl was leaning against a tree. He turned his head abruptly and I wondered what gotten into him. I decided to walk over to him and get some company.

"Hey, Daryl" I said to him.

"Didn't mean to stare. Just makin' sure ya all right," Daryl said awkwardly.

"It's all right, I stare at you all the time. Wait I mean…" I said going wide eyed.

I so didn't mean for that to slip out of my mouth.

"Don't worry about it, I know. Truth is I stare at ya to," Daryl said as he walked away.

I stood there dumbfounded that this whole time Daryl has been staring at me and it took me until today to catch him. I shook my head and smiled, this could be interesting.

The next day I decided to confront Daryl on staring at me. I walked to his tent that he moved away from the group. He was sitting outside, making arrows for his crossbow. He looked up at me when I got close and gave me a tight nod.

"What's up?" Daryl asked.

"Why do you stare at me?" I asked.

"I could ask ya the same thing," he said.

"Touché, but I asked first," I said.

"All right, I like ya kid. Every time I see ya, I can't help my eyes wanderin' in ya direction. Now how about you?" he said.

"Okay, I like you too, Daryl. I think you're a good looking man and a nice guy," I said.

"Pfft… yeah right. Ain't none of those things," Daryl said looking bashful.

"You are Daryl. Whether you see or not, we all can see it. You looked for Sofia when everyone else gave up, you helped T-dog, and you helped me," I said.

"Anyone would've," he shrugged.

"No not everyone," I said.

"Guess," he said.

There was a slight silence for a little bit and Daryl broke it, "Listen Kid. I mean what I said, I like ya. If ya really do like me too, I don't mind trying this thing. Seems like Glenn and Maggie have a nice thing going. Hell, why can't we?"

"I don't mind trying this," I said.

"Well, all right. Sounds like a good thing," He said standing up.

"It sure does," I said.

He grabbed me and pulled me in for a nice long passionate kiss. I think this is a start of a great relationship.


	13. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

Nightmares

"Please don't…" I mumbled in my sleep.

"Stop!" I yelled out in my dreams.

I was having a horrible nightmare about the time The Governor tortured me when I was taken to Woodbury with Maggie and Glenn. It was horrible he'd beat me and yell at me. At least he didn't rape me, but I thought it would be close a few times. I felt someone shaking me, but I threw a punch because I thought it was the Governor.

"Son of a bitch! Timi wake up," I heard Daryl grumble.

I opened my eyes and looked up at my boyfriend who had a concerned look on his face.

"Daryl, oh my god. Did I hurt you?" I asked worriedly.

"Nah, I'm all right. Were ya dreaming about the Governor again?" Daryl asked as he hovered over me.

"Yeah, it felt so real Daryl. I can't stop dreaming about it," I said with a sob.

"Hey it's all right. I'm here, ain't nothing gonna happen to ya ever again. I'ma protect ya, ya here me?" Daryl said while wiping my tears away.

"Yes, just don't leave me Daryl," I said hugging him to me.

"Ain't gonna happen. I'd never leave ya side ever again. Ya my baby girl," Daryl said and gave me a peck on the forehead.

"Thank you Daryl," I said.

"Ain't nothing, I'd do anything for ya," Daryl said.

He pulled me with him and made me lay on his chest.

"Go to sleep sweetheart," He said as he rubbed my back soothingly.

"Goodnight Daryl," I said as I snuggled into him.

"Night," he said.

I drifted off to sleep and thankfully only dreaming of a handsome redneck.


	14. She's gone and I Couldn't save her

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

She's gone and I Couldn't save her

"Merle, did ya see Timi by any chance when you were in Woodbury?" I asked my brother as we walked through the woods.

"Only saw her when I brought her there little brother. The Governor took a special liking to ya girl," Merle said.

"Is she dead?" I asked him.

"Don't know little brother, but the amount of blood I saw on his hands after he came out of her room one day, I'd say it's pretty likely," Merle said.

"Fuck," I said pissed off.

I couldn't fucking believe I let her go on that run and now she's dead. Couldn't even save her, the only girl I've ever loved.

"Ya ain't gonna go crying on me now baby brother," Merle snickered.

"Shut the fuck up Merle!" I growled at him.

"Alright, keep ya panties on," Merle said.

I walked away from my brother thinking about all the times I had with her.

* * *

Timi's Pov

I broke free from my restraints in the room the Governor has kept me in and crawled out the window the best I could. I hobbled towards the nearest exit I could find. Luckily there wasn't many people around and I was able to slip out undetected. I hobbled all the way towards the prison almost passing out twice, but I was determined to see Daryl again.

I got to the prison and it looked like the Governors group did some serious damage on it. I went up to the fence and Carol and Rick ran to the gates to open it for me. I almost fell into Carol's arms as she tried to help me in. Rick held me up on my other side and they carried me into the prison.

"Dad, what's happening? Timi?" Carl said looking shocked.

"Hershel!" Rick yelled as he brought me into the cell block.

"Holy shit," Daryl said looking at me.

They laid me in the first open cell they could find and Hershel came in and checked me out.

"She suffered several injuries and probably a few broken ribs, but a week or two on bed rest she could be okay," Hershel said.

He wrapped up my torso to help my ribs and a few Tylenol for pain. Daryl came in with a bucket of water and a wash cloth.

"Thought ya were dead," Daryl whispered as he dabbed at my wounds.

I could feel the dried blood slowly coming of as he washed me.

"I thought so too," I said to him.

"I'm so sorry," Daryl said as he rubbed my cheek.

"It's not your fault Daryl, I don't blame you," I said.

"I guess," he said.

"I love you," I said.

"Love ya too," he said.


	15. My First Crush

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

My First Crush

I was skipping down the hall to my best friend's cell. I had my sketchbook in hand and a grin that covered my whole 14 year old face. I saw my friend laying on his stomach flipping through one of his comic books Michonne found for him.

I walked in thinking he'd hear me, but he never once looked up from his comic book. I think he was completely oblivious to my presence in the room.

"What'cha reading?" I asked in a sing-song voice.

He jumped and threw his hand over his heart. He was breathing hard and then once he caught his breath, he glared at me.

"You scared the hell out of me," he said.

"Sorry, but it was kind of funny," I said.

"It wasn't funny," he said pushing me softly.

"Nope, your right it wasn't," I said as I tried to stifle my giggles.

"What's up anyway," he asked.

I took out a picture from my sketchbook and gave it to Carl, "Here."

"This is sweet," he said looking at the picture.

It was a picture of him in his dad's sheriff hat, his new attire, and holding his gun.

"Thanks, it took me a while to get it right, but the finished project came out well," I said.

"Wow, this is totally awesome. It really looks like me. Thank you, Timi," he said.

"No problem," I said.

"I'm going to go show this to everyone, is that okay?" he asked.

"Yeah it's cool," I said.

"Cool," he said.

He gave me a quick hug and quickly bolted from the room. I laughed at his eagerness and walked out of his cell.

"What's going on with him, little sis," my sister, Beth, asked.

"I gave him a sketch I made of him," I said.

"Aww, so cute," Beth said.

"I hate you," I said.

"It's your first crush. You've liked him since the farm. I think it's cute," she said.

"Yeah, I guess," I said.

"You should tell him," she said.

"No way. He doesn't like me like that," I said.

"It's worth a shot," she said and walked away.

I sighed thinking about what my sister said, should I tell Carl or go never telling him how I feel. Yeah I think I'm good without him knowing.

I was sitting at dinner and eating my food when my other sister sat next to me with a smirk on her face. I sighed and rolled my eyes at her.

"Please, tell me you're not going to badger me about this too," I said.

"Aww, but it's so cute though. I have Glenn, Beth has Zack, and now you have, Carl," Maggie said.

"Come on Maggie, leave me alone," I said.

"Fine, but I'm going to leave you on this. No one draws an awesome picture like that for someone only to be friendly, just saying. Good luck, squirt," she said.

She got up from the table and ruffled my hair before she went and sat by Glenn. Carl came over with his dinner and sat next to me.

"I showed everyone your drawing. Everyone thought it was really cool. Even Daryl thought it was awesome. I really appreciate it," he said.

"It's nothing," I said with a shrug.

We finished the rest of our dinner in silence and then cleaned up our dishes.

"I'll walk you to your cell," Carl said.

"Okay," I said.

We stopped in front of my cell once we got there and there was an awkward silence. Next thing I know Carl's lips were on mine and we shared our first kiss together. We pulled away from each other and we were both blushing like fools.

"Um… I really like you, Timi," Carl said nervously.

"I like you too Carl," I said.

"Do you maybe, want to um…? Be my girlfriend?" Carl asked nervously.

"I'd love too," I said.

He smiled brightly and gave me another quick kiss on the lips.

"Cool, see you tomorrow, Timi," he said.

"See you tomorrow, Carl," I said.

We both went into our own cell and I laid in bed thinking about how my first crush became my first kiss and my first boyfriend. Who would have thought this new world would lead me to finding a cute boy, it's awesome.


	16. A Run with a Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

A Run with a Friend

"Come on Glenn, let me go with you. I could help you," I said begging my best friend that I knew before the apocalypse.

"I don't know, Timi. It's usually just easy to get in get out, one person," Glenn said.

"Please Glenn! Come on best friends stick together," I said with determination.

"Okay, fine. Just don't slow me down," Glenn said with a sigh.

"Thank you, Glenn," I said as I hugged him.

"Yeah, yeah. Meet me by the car at sunrise," Glenn said hugging me back.

"Okay, see you in the morning Glenn," I said as I walked off to my tent.

Glenn was driving the car going on the supply run. I was sitting in the passenger seat looking at how bad downtown Atlanta really looks since the whole thing went down.

"We'll check this side store and see if they have anything left," Glenn said as he stopped the car in front of a broken down store.

"All right," I said getting out of the car.

Glenn opened the front door on the count of three and we walked in with our weapons drawn. We put down two walkers and decided to split up to search the shop faster. I found a few things for us women, a few can goods, water bottles, and coloring books with crayons for the children.

"Hey, Glenn. Glenn?" I called out for my friend.

"I'm coming," I heard Glenn say from the back.

"Ahh…" I heard Glenn yell.

I ran towards the scream and found Glenn on the ground getting pawed at by a walker stuck under a shelf. I stabbed it in the head with my knife and helped Glenn up.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, thanks," Glenn said breathlessly.

"No problem, you're my best friend," I said patting his back.

He smiled and picked up his back pack.

"Come on, let's get back," Glenn said.

We got back into the car and drove back to camp. I had fun going on that run with my friend, hopefully we'll spend a lot more time together in this apocalypse.


	17. Wait, What?

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

Wait, What?

I groaned as I looked up at a white ceiling. It was dark in the room except for some light shining through the window. It seemed I was in a hospital, but I couldn't remember what for. Then it hit me, I was riding my bike to class and was hit by a car.

How long have I been here? I have no clue. I looked over towards the bathroom where the door was closed. Then I looked to the bed next to me and there was no one there. The bathroom door opened and a man in a hospital gown came out. He looked confused and in deep thought.

"Hi," I croaked out.

"You're awake. I was hoping you'd come to. I didn't want to leave you," the man said.

"Thanks, but what's going on," I asked the man while slowly trying to sit up right.

"Honestly, I'm not real sure ma'am. I just woke up myself not too long ago. I was about to go in the hall," he said.

"Oh. I'll come with," I said.

"Can you walk?" the man asked.

"I don't know," I said while trying to place my feet firmly on the ground.

"Here," he said as he tried to steady me.

After a few minutes of his help I was able to walk on my own.

"Help me with this?" he asked me.

I nodded and gave him a hand opening the door. We walked through the halls of the hospital and what I saw was horrific. It was destroyed and bullet holes were in the walls. It looked like something out of a crazy end of the world movie.

"Names Rick Grimes," Rick said while leading the way.

"I'm Timi Pedal," I said to him.

"Nice to meet you," Rick said.

"You too," I said.

We got to this big chained up gray door that said: "DON'T OPEN DEAD INSIDE". Rick started going up to the door but the door started moving and gray decaying fingers were clawing through the crack. Rick fell back and looked on in shock. All you could here were moans and groans coming from behind the door.

"Holy crap," I said in shock.

"Yeah," Rick said still looking on in shock.

I went over to Rick to help him up and he let me.

"We should probably get out of here. Who knows if those chains can hold whatever's back there," I said to him.

"You're right, we should head out," He said.

We collected whatever we thought could be useful and went down the stair well with Rick leading the way with matches. What greeted us outside was almost as bad as inside. The smell was horrid, dead bodies everywhere, and the destruction of the city.

"Holy crap," I repeated my line from earlier.

"Yeah, come on," Rick said.

"Where are we heading?" I asked him.

"To my home. I have to see if my son and wife are alright," Rick said.

"Okay," I said.

"Do you have family around here?" Rick asked.

"No, Florida and Pennsylvania. I was here for college," I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rick said.

"It's all right. Can I stick with you?" I asked him.

"Yeah, we'll be a team," Rick said with a slight smile.

"Cool," I said with my own smile.

Rick and I stuck together meeting a man named Morgan and his son Duane, getting clothes to wear, guns from his police station, riding a horse, getting trapped in Atlanta with a group, and finding his family with the rest of the group at a camp site.


	18. I can Walk, you Know?

AN: Enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

I can Walk, you Know?

I was sitting in the common room finishing supper. I had my crutches leaning next to the table so I can get back to my cell after supper. You may want to know how I broke my bone, last week when I was out helping Rick fixing the water pipes my foot got caught in a root and I twisted the wrong way and snapped my bone.

It was a clean break and I barely made it back to the prison with Ricks help. Hershel bandaged it the best he could and now I'm stuck hobbling around the prison all day. I don't know how Hershel does it, he's one tough old man. I finished supper and tried to get up, but I was stopped by a hand at my back. I looked up and saw my boyfriend looking at me.

"I'll take you to the cell," Daryl said.

"You don't have to, I can walk you know," I said to him.

"Yeah barely, just let me do this," Daryl said with a glare.

"All right," I said.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me to our room. He placed me on our bed and I said, "Thank you, Daryl."

"Ain't nothing. I'd do anythin' for my girl," he said, "Now get some sleep and rest that foot, ya been on it a lot."

"Okay," I said.

"I'll be back in a bit. Night, Timi," Daryl said.

"Night, Daryl," I said.

He gave me a chaste kiss on the lips and left the room. I went to bed soon after, thinking about how nice it was of Daryl to carry me to our cell, maybe I can get used to that.


	19. Immune

AN: Enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

Immune

I haven't shown anyone the bite that I received three day ago yet. I was hoping to kind of wander off and die peacefully. Well as peaceful as I could get while transforming into a walker. Anyway, it's been three long days of hiding it, but I haven't felt any symptoms yet.

Usually the virus spreads pretty quickly from what I've seen and it's been 72 frigging hours. I had to tell somebody, I could be the cure or something. Wow my whole life I've been an average college girl and now I could be immune and a possible cure to saving the world.

"Rick, Hershel? I need to talk to you," I said when I found them outside conversing.

"What's up Timi?" Rick said.

Ricks been a good friend to me since the farm and Hershel has too. We've all grown on each other, becoming a nice extended family during this apocalypse.

"I was bitten three days ago," I said to them.

I pulled the collar of my shirt at my shoulder to the side and showed them my red and blue scabby bite mark. Both of their eyebrows rose to the sky at what I've shown them. Hershel took a step closer to me and inspected the mark.

"Three days, you've waited three days to say something," Rick said now looking angry.

"I'm sorry Rick. I was going to leave and you know, but then I didn't have any symptoms and I kind of just forgot," I said.

"You cannot forget something like that," Rick said pointing at my shoulder.

"I know," I said to him.

"How did you keep it from Daryl?" Hershel asked.

"I gave him the cold shoulder, he's pretty pissed," I said with a frown.

"Which shoulder," Rick said in a snarky way.

"Funny. Come on guys, I don't know why I haven't turned yet," I said to them.

"You're lucky you didn't. Were gonna keep an eye on you for a while. What do you think Hershel?" Rick asked the older man.

"I think that's good, but if the virus hasn't been brought upon yet, she could be immune. There's a good chance that she won't turn," Hershel said.

"Really? I could be immune," I said.

"It's possible, but we'll have to wait and see," Hershel said.

"Okay, thanks for not putting a bullet in my brain after I told you," I said with a small smile.

"Couldn't do that, your family Timi. Let's just take this thing one step at a time and see what happens," Rick said.

I nodded and followed them into the prison to start my 24 hour observation.


	20. Immune (Part 2)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

Immune (Part 2)

It's been 24 hours since I've been locked in an extra cell in the C block waiting to turn into a walker. Thankfully, nothing has happened. When Daryl found out I kept this from him he was pissed, also a little scared that he was going to lose me, but mostly pissed.

I remember that argument very clearly:

"Ya were bit three days ago and ya didn't Fuckin' tell me," Daryl bellowed.

"I'm sorry Daryl, but I thought it was best no one knew," I said.

"You thought it be best. Ya shouldn't have kept this damn thing to ya self, if ya would have turned, we'd all be in danger!"

"I know, I was being stupid and I'm sorry."

"Whatever, but at least ya all right, as far as we know. Don't wanna lose ya, but I still wish ya would have at least told me ya were bit."

"I was being a jerk, I shouldn't have gave you a cold shoulder and ignored you."

"Damn right ya shouldn't of, made me feel like I did something wrong. Hell, thought the whole thig was my fault."

"I didn't mean to make you feel like that. I'm real sorry, Daryl. Will you forgive me?"

"Hell, I can't stay mad at you for long, love ya too much. Ya also could still be at risk, don't want ya to die, thinking I'm mad at ya. It break my heart."

"Thank you Daryl, I love you, too."

He came closer to the cell door and placed a hand on top of mine that was holding onto the cell bar.

"I hope ya going to be okay," he said.

"Me too," I said.

We stayed like that for a while. Daryl barely left my side during the whole observation.

Hershel finally gave the all clear and Rick let me out of the cell. Everyone was shocked and intrigued by the outcome of my bite. We all didn't know what this could mean for the future of this new world. But this is definitely a new outcome that could be very useful in the near future.


	21. That's my Sister

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

That's my Sister

When Rick found out about his little sister getting a little to close to Daryl Dixon, he knew he wanted to put a stop to it. That was his main goal this morning and he wasn't going to let it go until he had answers. Rick walked over to Daryl's little campsite and said, "Daryl I need to talk you."

"What ya want?" Daryl asked glaring up at him.

"I heard you were with my little sister," Rick said.

"Yeah, why?" Daryl said.

"I don't think it's very appropriate for my sister to be dating you. She's 19, Daryl," Rick said with a serious face.

"Don't that mean she's legal and can do whatever the hell she wants," Daryl said getting up from a stump.

"I'm just looking out for my baby sister. I don't want her getting hurt," Rick said.

"She's a big girl Rick. Don't need her big brother telling her what the fuck she can or can't do," Daryl said still glaring at the sheriff.

"She's never been in a relationship before Daryl. Don't want her broken hearted," Rick said with a sigh.

"Ain't looking for breaking her heart. I like ya sister, Rick. She's the only person in this group who's taken a liking to me since day one," Daryl said with softness.

"She is a sweet kid and you are a good man Daryl. Sorry for being an ass, but I just want to look out for my sister," Rick said.

"I know, don't blame ya. Just know I ain't gonna hurt her, and I'll protect her for ya when ya can't," Daryl said.

"Thank you, Daryl. Keep her safe," Rick said while extending his hand to shake.

"I will," Daryl said shaking Rick's hand.


	22. Thanks for the Grub

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

Thanks for the Grub

Daryl and I were out in the woods alone for who knows how long. I'm pretty sure it's been at least two days. We strayed a little far from the prison and then got cut off by a horde. Now were about 15 miles off route to the prison and its hell on foot, especially with no food in our system. At least our two bottles of water is keeping us going. Sadly, those two bottles are nearing on empty. A loud thunder cracked through the dark clouds looming in the sky.

"We should find shelter. The storms coming in pretty fast. It's going to be no use trying to find our way through it," Daryl said looking back at me.

"Okay," I said nodding at him.

"Come on. Should be a cabin or something close by," Daryl said as he walked into the woods.

I followed closely behind him and watched our surroundings. The storm was coming in fast and the sky was getting darker by the minute.

"There, come on," Daryl said grabbing my hand.

He pulled me along at his fast pace as the wind started to pick up. We got on to the porch of a rickety old shack. Daryl opened the door cautiously and stepped in slowly. I followed behind both of us with our weapons drawn. The smell that hit us was totally rancid. In the small living room was two what seemed to be middle aged men with bullet wounds to the head. The one in the recliner had a gun in his hand, so I assumed it was a double suicide.

"Opted out, ain't that a bitch," Daryl said while looking over the body.

He checked the gun and grumbled about not having any bullets left. He tossed it on the small table and started to pick up the dead guy. I helped him out and we were able to dispose of both of the bodies in the back yard before the storm started. We checked around making sure it was secure before we settled down in the living room.

"Hey kid, I'm gonna make us some dinner," Daryl said looking at me.

"With what?" I asked.

"Found this little guy in one of the rooms," Daryl said holding up a raccoon.

"Wow, do want some help?" I asked him.

"Na, I got this. You just keep an eye out," Daryl said as he walked off to the dinky kitchen.

I sat there and noticed it was getting dark out so I set up a lamp I had in my backpack. I took the other one into the kitchen where I saw Daryl almost done skinning the raccoon.

"Thought I said I didn't need any help," Daryl said not taking his eyes off his task.

"Just brought in some light, it's starting to get dark," I said while placing the lamp near his work station.

"Thanks, kid," Daryl said sparing me a small glance.

"No problem," I said with a shrug.

"Here, take these into the living room. We'll have 'em with dinner," Daryl said handing me two clear jars of clear liquid.

"Moonshine?" I asked looking at the jars in my hand.

"Yup, unless ya can't handle it," Daryl said smirking.

"I can handle it, my boyfriend taught me well," I said smirking.

"Guess I did. Now leave me be so I can finish our dinner," Daryl said shooing me.

I smiled and walked into the other room. I waited for about an hour and doodled in my sketch book before Daryl came in with dinner. He came in with two bowls of dark raccoon meat and handed one of them to me. He sat down next to me and his arm brushed mine, making me feel safe.

"Over cooked it a bit, but still should be alright," Daryl said looking at the meat.

"That's fine, I'll eat anything," I said to him.

"Guess ya can't be too picky nowadays," Daryl said as he threw a piece of meat in his mouth.

"Nope," I said doing the same as him.

We ate together in silence and drank our moonshine. The moonshine was a little stronger than some of the alcohol Daryl has given me, but it wasn't too bad. We finished up and piled our trash on top of the small rundown coffee table in front us.

"Thank you Daryl," I said looking up at him.

"For what?" Daryl asked.

"For, dinner," I said.

"Ain't nothing, we needed to eat. I'd cook for you anytime, plus I thought I'd return a favor since ya'll cook at the prison," Daryl said with a shrug.

"Well thank you Daryl. You're the best boyfriend ever," I said with a small giggle.

"I think ya a little drunk baby girl," Daryl said with a smirk.

"Maybe just a little," I said with another giggle.

"C'mere, my little light weight. Go to sleep," Daryl said while pulling me onto him on the floor.

I laid my head onto his chest and had my arms tucked into his side.

"Night Daryl," I said.

"Night Timi," he said to me.

I fell asleep with a full stomach and in the arms of my boyfriend.


	23. Rejection

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

Rejection

"Hey Daryl," I said when he walked into my cell.

"Hey, Timi," Daryl said.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"I need to tell ya something," Daryl said nervously.

"Okay," I said giving him my full attention.

"Ever since we met and we started hanging out. I got these feelings for ya and I want to say that I like ya," Daryl said with a small smile.

"Oh, Daryl. That's sweet and all, but I don't see you like that. You're like a big brother to me. Ever since you started looking out for me at the trailer park, I felt more like a sister. I'm real sorry, Daryl," I said sympathetically.

"Ya don't like me," Daryl said taken aback from my comment.

"I'm really sorry Daryl," I said reaching to touch his shoulder.

He pushed my hand away and got in my face.

"I can't fucking believe I thought ya liked me. Just stay the hell away from me!" Daryl said and stomped angrily out of my cell.

I felt so bad for rejecting Daryl like that, but it was the truth. Hopefully he'll come to terms and except me as just a friend. I wouldn't want to lose him over some silly romance that was never going to happen.


	24. Dancing Moves

AN: Reviews are Welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

Dancing Moves

Daryl and I were searching a small looking old time house, which looked like it came straight out of a museum. I was looking in the living room and there was an old gramophone sitting by the vintage floral couch. I ran my hand along the musical device and gave it a once over. Other than a whole bunch of dust and a few scratches it looked alright.

The previous owner had a whole stack of records from the early twentieth century. Most of the records I flipped through seemed to be jazzy and based in the 1920's. I decided to play one of the records to see if the thing still worked. I picked up the first album on top of the pile and pulled it out of the sleeve. I cranked the side bar and placed the needle gently onto the record. The gramophone started to play a light slow tune, which had a classical elegant flare to it.

"What are ya doing?" I heard Daryl say from behind me.

"I found an old record player and I wanted to see if it still worked," I said with a shrug.

"Why?" Daryl said as he squinted his eyes and gave me a look of distaste.

"I just thought it be interesting and I haven't heard any music since the apocalypse started. I just thought it be fun," I said looking back at the gramophone.

I heard Daryl coming towards me and said, "Guess ya right, but this music sucks."

"It's not that bad, classical music is a beautiful art," I said looking up at him with a small smile.

"Pfft. Whatever ya say. Were ya one of those ballet dancers or something, who actually likes this shit?" Daryl asked with a raised brow.

"No way, I did take dance for like two months, but it wasn't ballet. I listened to rock and alternative, but almost anything. Never been a classic music kind of person," I said to him.

"Yah know how to dance?" Daryl asked me.

"Well it depends on what kind, I kind of suck at all of them anyway. I learned a little bit of slow dancing from school dances and a mix of other dances from my dance class," I said with embarrassment.

"Never danced before, not slow dancing anyway," Daryl said while shuffling his feet.

He took the cubicle of his thumb up to his mouth and nibbled at it, a nervous habit that I also tend to do.

"I can show you? I mean it won't be perfect, because the last time I slow danced I was like 12," I said looking at the hunter.

"Nuh-uh ain't no way I'm dancing. Dancing is for pussies," Daryl said backing away with a scowl.

"Oh come on Daryl, I won't tell anyone, it'll be our secret. Come on, just one dance," I said holding my hand out towards him.

He just stared at my hand, contemplating his next actions. I honestly didn't think he'd dance with me.

"Alright, one dance," Daryl said as he placed his crossbow against the couch.

He grabbed my hand and looked at me for instructions. I kept my hand in his and put his other hand around my waist. I put my arm on his, holding on to his upper arm and shoulder.

"Just feel the rhythm," I said as I guided him along with the music.

He was pretty awkward and his steps weren't to in sync with mine. It was really cute teaching him how to dance.

"Ow," I said as he stepped on my foot.

"I'm sorry," Daryl mumbled sheepishly.

"It's fine, it's all part of the learning process," I said as we swayed with the rhythm.

"Just try to follow me, it also helps to count sometimes. One two three, one two three," I said as I tried to get him to dance as graceful as a rough redneck could.

He nodded and counted under his breath. Soon enough I was being led by Daryl. He took me by surprise as he twirled me and brought me flush against him.

"You're a quick learner," I said shocked.

"Saw it in a movie once, thought it'd work," Daryl said bashfully.

"It was great," I said smiling up a t him.

He gave me a half smile back and did something even more shocking, he dipped me. I looked at him and seeing more than I ever saw in those steely blue eyes of his. I couldn't quite place the emotion behind those eyes, but it was definitely different from his angry and uninterested ones.

He pulled me back up and still held my gaze intently. He leaned in partially with his eyes closing and I followed his lead. Our lips met and he kissed me softly. I liked Daryl since I met him at the camp when this all started, but I never thought he'd feel the same way. His tongue asked for entrance by running across my bottom lip and I let him in happily.

He kissed me thoroughly and hungrily. He held on to my waist with both hands on either side and I ran my hands through his medium long hair. Eventually we parted and breathed in much needed air. He kept his forehead on mine though making our breaths mingle together.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," Daryl said.

"Me to," I said back to him.

"You're my girl," he said with a smirk.

"I'm your girl," I said smiling.

He kissed me once more and pulled apart. We got our stuff and I turned off the gramophone. As we started to head out the door Daryl turned back to look at me.

"One word to anybody about us dancing, you're gonna pay for it," Daryl said with a playful glare.

"My lips are sealed," I said to him.

"Don't seal 'em to tight, need 'em ta kiss ya," Daryl said with a smirk and a wink.

He walked off and I just stood there smiling after the hunter now dancer that I fell in love with during the apocalypse.


	25. My First Walker Kill

AN: Reviews are Welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

My First Walker Kill

"Dad, can I go play with Carl?" I asked my father as we sat in our tent.

He rubbed his now shaved head and said, "Fine, but you two stay close to camp. You hear me?"

"Yes dad," I said as I got ready to find Carl.

I was just about to walk out of the tent when my dad grabbed my arm, "Timi, don't do anything stupid."

"I won't dad," I said with a glare.

"Better wipe that look off your face, or you won't be doing anything," he said glaring right back.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"All right, go before I change my mind," he said shooing me.

I walked over to where Carl was sitting with his mother and waved to him.

"Hello Mrs. Grimes, hi Carl," I said when I got to them.

"Hi," Carl said.

"Hello Timi," Mrs. Grimes said to me.

"Can Carl and I go play?" I asked his mom.

"Please mom," Carl said.

"All right, but you two stay close okay," Mrs. Grimes said.

"We will," I said sweetly.

Carl and I walked off and headed towards my tent.

"What are we going to play?" Carl asked me.

"I found a gun my dad stashed, I thought we'd go into the woods," I said.

"We shouldn't handle a weapon," Carl said nervously.

"Come on, tell me you don't want to see if we can find a walker and kill it ourselves," I said.

"I guess so, but if we get caught were in trouble," Carl said.

"Yeah I know, but it'll be fun," I said. Carl nodded and we reached my tent.

My dad wasn't there so I told Carl to stay outside while I got the weapon. I took out the handgun from my hiding spot and tucked it behind my back in the waist band of my jeans. I put my shirt over it and joined Carl outside.

"I got it, let's go into the woods," I said to him.

We went into the woods making sure none of the grownups followed us or saw us.

"Can I see it?" Carl asked as we walked through the woods.

"Sure," I said.

I made sure the safety was on and handed my friend the gun.

"Wow, cool. Reminds me of the target practice we had," Carl said looking at the object.

"Yeah, now let's test out those skills," I said with a smile.

He smiled back and handed the weapon back to me. After a while we stopped to relax our legs and sat on a fallen tree.

"I don't think we'll find one," Carl said sighing.

"We'll find one," I said with confidence.

We let out a breath and sat there. I heard a branch snap from behind us and heard a loud growl. We quickly got up and whipped around. In front of us was a tall walker chomping away and growling.

"Shoo… Shoot it," Carl said backing away.

"Okay," I said flicking the safety off.

I took aim and it started getting closer to me. I let out a breath and pulled the trigger. The bullet went straight through the skull and the walker dropped to the forest floor. The gunshot echoed through the forest probably alerting more walkers and the camp too.

"You did it, you shot it," Carl said with amazement.

"I did," I said with a smile.

"That was awesome," Carl said smirking at me.

"Yeah. We should get out of here," I said while flipping the safety back on.

"Yeah," Carl said.

We quickly walked the way we came before we ran into a certain group member who didn't look to happy, but he rarely does anyway.

"What the hell were ya two thinking shooting a gun? Ya probably alerted half the goddamn walkers out there," Daryl said angrily.

"Sorry Mr. Dixon, there was a walker and," I said to him.

"The hell were you two out in the woods anyway," Daryl spit out.

"Looking for a walker to kill," Carl mumbled.

"Ya two are in for it. Now walk," Daryl said as he followed behind us.

"We're dead," Carl whispered to me.

I nodded and continued walking towards our death sentence. When we reached the tree line everyone was there trying to get answers. Some looked worried and some looked extremely pissed. The first to approach us was my dad. I could tell he was not too happy with me by that sneer on his face.

"Timi Marie Walsh, what the hell were you out in the woods for," My dad yelled.

"We wanted to kill a walker," I mumbled.

"You wanted to kill a walker, you wanted to kill a walker," my dad snorted with unamused laughter.

He slapped me hard across the face making me become taken aback. These 12 years of being his little girl, he never once hit me.

"Shane, back off. Go cool down," Officer Grimes said to him.

"Not going to back off. She's my daughter and I could discipline her anyway I want. She almost got herself and your son killed," my dad yelled at him.

He grabbed me roughly by the arm and pulled me towards our tent. All eyes were on me, almost everyone looked sympathetic, and even Daryl looked a little sympathetic towards what was happening. My dad threw me down on my sleeping bag and pulled the gun out of my hands.

"Where did you find my gun?" my dad yelled.

I didn't say anything and he squatted in front of me.

"Where did you find my gun?" He screamed in my face.

"In your bag," I said tears running down my aching face.

He nodded and rubbed his head roughly. He slapped me again and said, "I'm so fucking disappointed in you. Why don't you ever listen to what you're told Timi? You don't listen to me, I'm your father. You're supposed to do as I say, but no you go running off and do your own goddamn thing. I'm tired of it. You touch this again or do anything you're not supposed to, you'll get it ten times worse. Do you hear me?"

"No ya ain't," Daryl said while standing inside our tent.

My dad stood up and squared off with the hunter.

"She's my daughter I can treat her however I see fits. So what the hell you going to do about it," my dad said.

"Ain't gonna let ya hurt her," Daryl said getting in my dad's face.

"She's fine, ain't that right," my dad said.

"I'm fine," I whimpered out.

Daryl spared a glance to me, seeing me quiver like a scared Chihuahua.

"Fine, but one mark on her, ya dead," Daryl said and left.

My dad let out a huff and glared down at me.

"You associate with that redneck, you're in for it," My dad said pointing his finger at me.

I nodded and stayed in a ball. He walked out and I stayed in there all night crying myself to sleep.

* * *

The next day I skipped breakfast and tried to avoid everyone I could. I didn't want them looking over my black eye and busted lip. There was one person in particular I did want to see though. I walked towards his camp hoping my dad was going to be with Rick long enough for me to thank the redneck.

"Daryl," I said to him.

"What ya want kid," Daryl said looking at me.

"Just want to say thanks for standing up to my dad, he's never done that before," I said to him.

"Ain't a problem. Let's just say I've been there before, but just because it was his first time don't mean it'll be his last. It all starts somewhere," Daryl said to me.

I nodded and said, "Thanks."

He nodded and said, "If ya ever need someone to talk to or help with ya dad, I don't mind ya coming to me. Ya a good kid and I see a little bit of myself in ya."

"Okay, I will Daryl. You're the best," I said with a small smile.

"Pfft… Ain't nothing special, just looking out for someone who deserves a better dad," he said.

I nodded and walked off before my dad knew about my new ally, Daryl Dixon.


	26. Marry Me?

AN: Enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

Marry Me?

It was late at the prison and I was getting ready for bed. Daryl had watch tonight so I knew he wouldn't be joining me until later that night. I sat on our cot unlacing my shoes when someone came into our room. I looked up and saw Daryl coming over towards me. He took a seat next to me and I said to him, "I thought you had watch?"

"Glenn switched with me, I had something else on my mind," he said to me.

"What's on your mind?" I asked him.

He scratched the back of his head and looked at the ground.

"Ya know, we've been, umm… We've been through a lot together and it's almost been a year. I love ya a lot and, well," Daryl said trailing off.

He looked so uncomfortable and nervous I thought he'd bolt.

"Daryl?" I asked him looking confused.

"Give me a sec," he said and got up from where he was sitting.

He took a long breath and scrubbed a hand over his handsome rugged face. He went into his pocket and fumbled with whatever he was getting. He pulled out a beautiful diamond wedding ring with a silver band. He got down on one knee and held up the ring.

"Ain't good at these things, but I thought it be nice. If Glenn and Maggie can do it, hell we can too. So, would ya be Mrs. Dixon," Daryl said still looking nervous.

"I'd love too," I said with a smile.

"Really?" Daryl asked surprised.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" I said looking at my new husband.

"I don't know, just thinking the worst," Daryl said sheepishly.

"Well don't because I love you," I said.

"Love ya too," he said.

He placed the ring on my ring finger and gave me a kiss. That night we consummated the marriage, twice, and went to bed a happy married couple. The next morning I awoke in Daryl's arms and looked up at his handsome features. He looked so much younger when he's asleep. Daryl's eyes opened just a smidge and he looked at me.

"Morning Mrs. Dixon," he said with a smile on his face.

"Morning Mr. Dixon," I said returning his smile.

He bent his head down giving me a chaste kiss on the lips. This man has made me the happiest young women on earth during the end of the world.


	27. New Girl, Meet the Loner

AN: Enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

New Girl, Meet the Loner

"Welcome to the prison, I'm Maggie and this is Glenn," a girl who was just a little older than me said.

"Hi, I'm Timi," I said to her.

"Did you meet everyone yet?" she asked.

"I think so, but I honestly don't know," I said with a shrug.

"She hasn't met Daryl yet, He's still out on his run," Glenn said to Maggie.

"Right, she's not missing much anyway," Maggie said with a laugh.

Glenn laughed and said, "That's true."

"Is he that bad?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Oh no, he's real nice once you break down the walls. He's kind of a loner and doesn't really talk much. You'll be lucky if you get a single word out of him," Maggie said.

"Oh," I said.

"Come on let me show you around," Maggie said.

She showed me around the prison and I got introduced to others from a town called Woodbury. I got my own cell in the B block and met a few more people. This place was really nice, who would have thought that there could be a stable environment during the end of the world. I walked out into the courtyard where everyone was settling down for dinner.

It looked like a little community from old too young sitting at picnic tables. It's been so long since I've seen something like this, it made me feel happy. I was about to walk over towards the food area when I ran into someone's chest. I looked up and came face to face with a very ruggedly handsome man who was at least 10 to 15 years older than me.

"Yer new," the man stated.

"You must be Daryl," I said.

He nodded with a grunt.

"When they said they found ya taking out about ten walkers thought ya be taller and a dude," Daryl said looking me over.

"I can take care of myself," I said with a glare.

"Hmm… We'll see," Daryl said walking off towards the prison.

I let out a huff and went to get dinner. That Daryl guy is going to be very interesting to get to know.


	28. A Man in the Woods

AN: Enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

A Man in the Woods

I was trudging through the woods with only half a bottle of water and a granola bar. I had my hatchet firmly in my right hand and my knife was secured in its sheath which was around my waist. It's been three weeks since my small group of five were overtaken by a herd of dead things.

I was lucky I even got away, luckily a lot of the dead's blood was spilled on me so I was able to escape. I came upon a small stream a little bit after the attack and was able to clean myself off. I sighed at the memory and continued on my way to nowhere in particular.

I turned and came around one tree and had a crossbow aimed at my face. I looked over the large weapon and saw an older man with a goatee and longish dark hair. He had piercing blue eyes and a face that made me want to run.

"Are ya bit?" he asked me.

"No," I said to the man.

"Do ya have a group?" the man asked.

"Not anymore," I said.

"What happened to 'em?" he asked.

"The dead attacked us," I said.

"How'd you escape?" he asked.

"I had the dead's blood all over me, guess they didn't smell me," I said.

He nodded and lowered his crossbow slightly.

"How many Walkers have ya killed?" he asked me.

"Walkers? Oh, the dead things, I don't know, a lot," I said thinking of an answer.

I wondered why he was asking me this question, but I assumed there had to be some kind of reason.

"How many people have ya killed?" he asked.

"None," I said.

He looked to be in deep thought and eventually nodded his head.

"I'll take ya to my group, but I have to finish hunting first," the man said.

"Okay," I said.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Timi, yours?" I asked him.

"Daryl, come on burning daylight," Daryl said walking off into the woods.

I followed Daryl and was happy that this man was nice enough to take me in and not leave me out here to die.


	29. You know you like her

AN: Enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

You know you like her

"Hey, Daryl," Carol said as she walked up to him.

After a few minutes and she didn't get a response, she tried again, "Daryl?"

She followed his gaze and saw he was staring out into the courtyard where Timi was helping Maggie and Carl with something.

"Pookie?" Carol said with a smirk.

He turned around and glared at the woman.

"What?" he said with a hint of irritation.

"Why don't you tell her how you feel?" Carol said looking sympathetic at him.

"No way," he said shaking his head.

"She won't bite, I'm sure she'll return your feelings," Carol said to Daryl.

Daryl snorted and said, "Yeah right, she ain't interested in me. She probably thinks I'm some old perv and a stupid redneck."

"I'm pretty sure she won't. You two have spent plenty of time together on hunts and runs since the farm, if she didn't like your company she would have said so a long time ago," she said.

He looked over his shoulder at the almost twenty year old and then returned his attention back to Carol.

"Your right, but I don't think I can, maybe it's for the best," he said with a shrug.

"All right Daryl, but know you're making a huge mistake. I think it wouldn't hurt to tell that girl how you really feel," Carol said patting his arm and walking towards the prison.

He huffed and looked back at the cute young girl. She turned around from where she was and caught the hunter's eyes. She did a cute little wave and all he did was give a tight jerk of his head. He quickly headed towards the prison to save himself from that awkward situation.

* * *

That night Daryl heard someone coming up the stairs. They stopped outside his cell and said, "Daryl, can I come in?"

He was shocked that Timi came to his room, she never stepped foot in his room before.

"Uh-huh," was all he managed to get out of his nervousness.

She came in and walked over towards his bunk. He sat up giving her a spot to sit down.

"Do you like me Daryl," she asked him.

She looked nervous as hell and her ears were red as a tomato.

"Carol tell ya?" he asked.

"Not really, she just said I should talk to you. I was just kind of hoping that's why," she said while picking at her hands.

"Ya want me to like ya?" Daryl asked her.

"Yeah, but I get it if you don't. I mean I'm young and all," she said fidgeting a bit.

"Hey," he said to her.

She looked up at him and he said, "I do like ya kid. Just thought you wouldn't feel the same way. I thought you'd think I was too old or something."

"Really?" she said with a bright smile gracing her face.

"Yup," he said with a smile.

He leaned into her and she met him half way. They kissed passionately for what seemed like forever. They've both been waiting for this moment for a very long time and they finally got it. From that day on those two were inseparable.


	30. Fixing Bruises

AN: If you'd like to request something, i'd be happy to write it. Just no shipping. If you have a name you'd like me to use, be free to include it. It might take a while to get around to sometimes, but I'll let you know. So, just leave me a review, and I'll be more than happy to try to get them up. Enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

Fixing Bruises

I was walking around a small food store in a little shopping center that was about seven miles from the prison. I decided to go on the run alone because I thought it would be faster and easier with just me. Also some people have been coming down with a little disease, so I mostly came out here to check out the pharmacy.

Thankfully the pharmacy was barely touched so I got a whole bunch of medicine that I can't even pronounce. As I collected a few more canned goods for our group, I didn't notice a fallen shelf and tripped over it. I face planted onto the tile floor and I knew my face looked as bad as it felt.

I pulled myself up into a sitting position and gently touched my face. I felt a huge gash along my forehead and a smaller gash on my cheek. When I looked at my hand I was using to touch my face it was covered in dark crimson blood. I wiped it on my jeans and pulled myself up the best I could.

I checked myself out in the glass window and my face was pretty banged up. Half my face was covered with fresh and dried blood. I sighed at my clumsiness and left the shopping centerI made my way back to the prison only having to kill about three walkers. When I arrived at the gates the person to greet me was Daryl Dixon.

"The hell happened to your face?" Daryl asked as he cupped my chin and turned my face side to side.

"I fell over a shelf while in one of the stores," I said embarrassed.

"Damn, come on let me patch ya up," Daryl said.

He sat me on his bike and said, "Ya have any first aids or something."

"In my bag," I said pointing towards it on the ground.

He grabbed it and ruffled through it. I'm glad I was able to find a whole bunch of medical supplies along with the medicine. He pulled out what he needed and stood in front of me. He gently dabbed at my wounds with a wet cloth he poured water on from my water bottle. Then he dabbed at my wound with an alcohol wipe and I hissed at the burning sensation.

"Sorry," Daryl said.

"Its fine, just burns," I said.

Daryl blew on the wound and instantly made the pain subside. I cocked a brow at the man and his cheeks lightly tinged pink.

"I remember my mama used to do that to me before she died," Daryl said.

I nodded and gave him a slight smile. Who would have thought Daryl Dixon could have a sweet compassionate side of him. He continued on and placed butterfly bandages over my cheeks cut and a large gauze over my forehead.

"All done," Daryl said not moving from where he stood so close to me.

"Thank you Daryl," I said to him.

"No problem, we look out for each other," Daryl said with a shrug.

Daryl kept staring at me and I felt a little awkward under his gaze.

"Ya know kid, I always thought ya were cute since we met in Atlanta," Daryl said.

"You did?" I asked him.

"Uh-huh, just never realized how much until now," Daryl said.

He dipped his head down towards mine and kissed me gently. I returned it and we stayed like that for a while. Who would have thought me getting hurt would result into Daryl admitting his feelings for me.


	31. Little Sailor

AN: If you'd like to request something, i'd be happy to write it. Just no shipping. If you have a name you'd like me to use, be free to include it. It might take a while to get around to sometimes, but I'll let you know. So, just leave me a review, and I'll be more than happy to try to get them up. Enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

Little Sailor

I was walking with Daryl through the prison helping him clean out more of the cell blocks. Sadly I didn't see a metal cabinet near one of the doors and slammed my hand into it.

"Mother fucker," I mumbled out as the pain surged through my hands.

I looked at the fast growing bruise and said, "Son of a bitch."

I heard Daryl start to bust out laughing and just shaking his head.

"It's not funny, Dixon," I grumbled at him.

"Ya getting hurt is not what I'm laughing at," he said still chuckling.

"Then what is?" I asked him still cradling my hurt hand.

"Didn't know ya cussed like a sailor, it's fucking adorable," he said smiling at me.

"It's a rare occasion," I said to him.

"Figured that, but damn it's entertaining as hell, since ya so innocent," he said.

"Fuck you Daryl," I said glaring at him.

He started chuckling again and said, "Come on ya little sailor, let's get ya hand checked out by Hershel."


	32. Can't Leave ya

AN: If you'd like to request something, I'd be happy to write it. Just no shipping or slash. If you have a name you'd like me to use, be free to include it. It might take a while to get around to sometimes, but I'll let you know. So, just leave me a review, and I'll be more than happy to try to get them up. Enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

Can't leave ya

Daryl was going to leave. He found Merle and was just going to throw everything away and leave. How could he do this to us? How could he do this to me? I know he's missed his brother and he's all he has left but what about me. I thought our relationship was actually going somewhere but I guess I was wrong.

I may have loved him, but he didn't love me back. I felt stupid for thinking Daryl would actually love me back. That thought brought tears to my eyes as I watched Daryl argue about leaving with his asshole of a brother. Especially what happened to me at Woodbury, I was hoping Daryl would help me get through it, but no, he's taking his brothers side.

Merle was the one who took us there in the first place. That man made me get beaten and sexually assaulted by that Governor. I still couldn't process everything that happened. I just knew my body was scattered with bruises big and small and I ached like hell. I just wanted to get back to the prison and curl up into a ball so I can forget about it.

Daryl looked over at me for the first time since he saved me at Woodbury. I saw worry and anger flash across his handsome features and wondered what he was thinking. The tears still spilled quietly down my cheeks and I could feel it leaving sticky trails behind. Daryl pulled me to the side and the others must have understood. They huddled with each other, probably discussing the current situation.

"Please don't cry," Daryl said wiping my tears away.

"You're leaving me Daryl," I whimpered out.

"He's my brother, sweetheart. We're blood, family sticks together," he said.

"Family doesn't always end in blood," I whispered.

"Your right, but he needs me," Daryl said.

"He doesn't need you Daryl, I need you. He's shown he could take care of himself just fine. What do you want for yourself, Daryl?" I said looking at him still teary eyed.

"I want you, and my other family, but I want Merle too," he whispered.

"You have to choose Daryl," I said to him.

A single tear rolled down his face and he looked over to his brother standing near the start of the woods. He looked back at me and said, "I want you. I love ya, sweetheart. This breaks my heart seeing ya like this and if that means leaving my brother behind, then I'll do it."

He wiped his tear and then wiped my tears once again.

"I love you too," I said.

I hugged him tight, my head firmly against his chest. He kissed the top of my head and hugged me back.

"Ain't ever gonna leave ya. I just can't," Daryl whispered into my hair.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before breaking off. He told his brother that he wouldn't go with him and his brother called him every name in the book. I could see Daryl try to hold back his anger at his brother, but it was wearing thin. Eventually Merle finally left his brother and giving us a nice colorful farewell too. Daryl and I headed back to the prison with the rest of our group, with him holding me close the whole way.


	33. Self-Defense Lessons from a Dixon

AN: If you'd like to request something, I'd be happy to write it. Just no shipping or slash. If you have a name you'd like me to use, be free to include it. It might take a while to get around to sometimes, but I'll let you know. So, just leave me a review, and I'll be more than happy to try to get them up. Enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

Self-Defense Lessons from a Dixon

Daryl offered to give me self-defense lessons so I know how to defend myself against other threats, like marauders. I didn't have the heart to tell him that I actually took some self-defense in my karate class when the world didn't go to hell. This was an opportunity to get down and dirty with the handsome redneck. I always thought Daryl was cute since I met him at the campsite in Atlanta. He told me to meet him down in the tombs because he found a nice room for training.

"Daryl?" I whispered when I got to the hallway.

"Ya here, thought ya would chicken out," Daryl said as he walked out of the shadows.

"No way," I said with a smirk.

He smirked and said, "Come on this way."

I followed him to the room he cleared out for this specific occasion and looked around. It was a decent size room and it had hardly anything in it. The only thing left in the room was Daryl's crossbow resting against the wall near the door.

"Alright, I thought we'd just spar for a little bit. I can show ya some basic techniques first, but I ain't gonna go easy on ya," Daryl said as he stretched his arms.

"Okay I'm cool with that," I said stretching my arms too.

"Alright let's get down to business," Daryl said putting up his hands in a fighting position.

I followed suite and held my hands up. Daryl started to circle me and I felt like prey he was getting ready to hunt. He threw a jab at me and I dodged it easily. Daryl nodded and circled me again. Daryl threw a right hook and just brushed my chin with it.

"Careful keep ya hands up and block," Daryl said.

I nodded and kept my eyes on him. I would have been able to block it if I wasn't so distracted by his ruggedly good looks.

"You can throw punches too," Daryl said.

I threw a reverse punch and Daryl easily blocked it

. "Got to be quicker, in and out," he said.

Truth was I was never fast at my punches, well my kicks weren't great either when taking karate, but I did know a thing or two. Daryl beckoned me to come at him again and I went to do a quick jab with my front hand and follow up with my reverse punch. I guess Daryl saw it coming and quickly grabbed my wrist and pinned me to the wall behind him.

I was about to say something about what happened, but before I was able to speak Daryl shoved his lips on mine. His body was flush against mine and his one hand cupped the back of my neck while the other held my waist firmly.

My hands were bunched in his shirt and never felt like letting go. He kissed me deeper and I let him. Our tongues explored each and every part of each other's mouths like we were starving for each other. We finally broke away and Daryl was looking down at me.

"That was amazing," he mumbled.

"Yeah," I agreed.

He kissed me softly once more and let me move from the wall.

"Let's practice some more," Daryl said.

"Okay," I said.

This time I wasn't going to go easy on him. He went to grab at me, but I blocked it, wrapped my leg behind his, wrapped an arm around his waist, and threw him to the ground. I straddled him and gave him a shit eating smirk. He looked at me stunned, but quickly glared at me playfully.

"Ya knew how to fight!?" Daryl said.

I shrugged and said, "Thought it be fun to hang out."

"You're a sneaky little shit, but I'm glad," Daryl said.

He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me towards him. He was about to kiss me, but he took the opportunity to flip us over and pin me to the ground. I huffed, should have seen that coming.

"Don't let ya guard down," Daryl whispered in my ear.

I chuckled at him and he cut me off with a nice long kiss.


	34. Reach for my Hands

AN: If you'd like to request something, I'd be happy to write it. Just no shipping or slash. If you have a name you'd like me to use, be free to include it. It might take a while to get around to sometimes, but I'll let you know. So, just leave me a review, and I'll be more than happy to try to get them up. Enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Warning: Depression, Drugs, and Attempted Suicide

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

Reach for my Hands

I was in Alexandria with my group, we came here a few weeks ago. Things have been going okay but I still feel so sad inside. I haven't felt this way in a very long time, but I guess everything we've been going through lately, I just can't seem to shake my depression.

I was sitting in the bathroom of our one house they gave to us and was staring at the pills I stole from the infirmary. They were oxycodone pills and I had four of them sitting there waiting in the palm of my small petite hands. It's been a long time since I've done something like this.

I went to rehab twice before the apocalypse after I relapsed after the first time. So many people tried to help me but I just couldn't get it through my thick skull. While I was in rehab for the second time that's when the apocalypse broke out. That sure woke me up real quick, but here I am again, I had access to the pills who nearly killed me twice and I'm going to do it all over again.

I've been here for almost an hour maybe even two just going through my thoughts and emotions. My head was pounding and my cheeks were sticky with hundreds of shed tears. I stood up slowly and looked into the mirror viewing my reflection. I looked lost, sad and young. My small chubby 21 year old cheeks and nose red from all of my crying.

I got mad at myself for everything that ever happened, from the apocalypse to my life. I punched the mirror and it shattered into a thousand pieces. Some landed in the sink, some were hanging loosely in the mirror frame, and some imbedded itself into my skin.

I could barely hear the words coming from outside the door because all the blood pumping though my body was pounding deafly in my ears. I can faintly hear a concerned, Daryl Dixon, trying to get into the room. Daryl and I really didn't talk much. We had a few decent conversation but nothing to consistent.

I quickly popped all the pills in my mouth and drank some water from the faucet. In just a few seconds maybe a little longer. My head felt cloudy and I could barely see straight. I looked over at the door and saw the blurry door knob getting jiggled relentlessly. Soon I was very dizzy and I passed out on the floor. I barely felt any pain when I hit the ground hard.

Before everything went pitch black I vaguely remember a body running towards me and calling my name.

I woke up feeling sick and tired. I looked around and found myself in my bed and not dead. I would have surely thought I would have died.

"Ya awake," I heard someone say by my door.

"Daryl?" I said with a raspy voice.

"Yeah, I saved your dumb ass. Why the hell would you try to kill yourself?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just felt I had nothing left to live for," I said.

"Hell ya don't. This group cares for ya, we need ya here. Ya one of the best shots we have. I also need ya here," he said.

"What?" I said.

"I like ya. I always have, I kept my distance from ya because I was afraid to get to close, but I like ya. I'm gonna make sure ya don't do something stupid like this again," he said.

"Thank you Daryl," I said.

"Ain't nothing isn't my first time saving someone from overdosing," he said.

We looked at each other in silence for a while and then he leaned down and kissed me tenderly. We stayed like that for a while until Daryl boke it.

"Now get some rest. Need ya to make a full recovery," he said.

He left the room and for the first time in a while I was actually really happy.


	35. Field of Joy

AN: If you'd like to request something, I'd be happy to write it. Just no shipping or slash. If you have a name you'd like me to use, be free to include it. It might take a while to get around to sometimes, but I'll let you know. So, just leave me a review, and I'll be more than happy to try to get them up. Enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

Field of Joy

I was sitting in the field of the prison in the morning watching Walkers meander around outside aimlessly. Other walkers were pressed against the fences trying desperately to get in. I felt someone sit next to me and I looked over to find rick there.

"What're you doing out here all alone?" he asked.

"Nothing much just watching the walkers, thinking," I said shrugging.

"Oh, mind if join you?" he asked.

"Be my guest, but I think you already did," I said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess I did," he said.

"How's the farm going?" I asked him

"It's going really good, some things are starting to grow out. Plus we brought back those pigs the other day," he said.

"I'm glad this is working out," I said.

"Yeah me too," he said.

"I hope we can stay here for a long time," I said.

"Yeah, it will be nice to have a stable place to raise Judith," Rick said.

"It would be," I said.

We sat in silence, well except for the constant groans of the walkers, and just enjoyed the moment. I felt his warm large hand touch mine and he held it. I locked my fingers in with his and the sun started to come up a little more, making grass shine in the morning dew. Somehow it mad this shitty world look kind of romantic for the time being.

I looked over at Rick and saw he was staring at me with an intensity. I've never seen him look like that before ever. He started leaning into me and I knew he was going to kiss me. I leaned in too and eventually we met half way and we shared a slow passionate kiss in the beautiful sunrise. His rough beard was scratching my skin but I could care less at that moment, I felt so much joy inside.

We pulled away a little bit and Rick looked me in the eyes.

"I want to thank you for being so good to Carl and helping take care of Judith. I really appreciate you and everythang you've done for us," he said.

"You don't need to thank me I love those kids and I love this group. I'd do anything for you," I said.

He smiled softly and gave me another kiss this one a little rougher than the last. I was happy rick liked me, I thought he was still trying to get over Loris death, maybe I can help pull him out of his depression just a little more.


	36. Attacked by the Living and not the Dead

AN: If you'd like to request something, I'd be happy to write it. Just no shipping or slash. If you have a name you'd like me to use, be free to include it. It might take a while to get around to sometimes, but I'll let you know. So, just leave me a review, and I'll be more than happy to try to get them up. Enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

Attacked by the Living and not the Dead

I was alone and searching through a house that I came across. I've been on my own for a while now, I had a few groups here and there but either Biters would attack or I'd feel like I didn't belong and I'd up and leave. I heard a car pull up near the house and I glanced out a window in the bedroom I was in.

There was a black SUV with three large men stretching their limbs. The one guy who I assumed was the leader had short black hair and a goatee, he had large muscles, and a baseball bat. One of the other guys was a little skinnier than the other two and had curly shoulder light blond hair and a hint of a stubble. He was also holding a large machete.

The last man was bald and had simple toned arms and was holding a crowbar. They did not look like men you'd want to mess with, so I did the only thing I could think of, hide in the closet. I hid in the master bedrooms closet hoping the three men would just pass me bye. I heard the front door open and I quietly coward in the closets corner. I held my hunting knife close to my chest and letting out slow shallow breaths.

I heard heavy boots on the wood floor of the bedroom. I tried so hard not to make any noise, so the man who was here wouldn't find me. Through the small shades of the closet door I saw the man glancing around the wrecked room and flipping through different items. He looked over at the closet and I held my breath. He walked over and put his hand on the handle.

"Hank what the hell are you up too," the skinnier one said as he walked in.

"Nothing Dan, just thought the closet door was weird for being shut," Hank said.

"Check it out," Dan said as he held his machete.

The door opened and I took the opportunity to plunge my knife deep into Hank's shoulder. I tried to run, but Dan grabbed me by the waist and threw me against the wall hard. Dan grabbed be roughly by the arms and dragged me down the hall, into the living room and to their leader.

"What the hell is going on?" the leader asked.

"The little bitch stabbed me in the shoulder," Hank said as he yanked my knife out and threw it onto the wooden coffee table.

The man grabbed me by the jaw harshly and made me look him dead in the eye.

"You have a lot of nerve, stabbing one of my men! You're gonna pay, you hear me?" he said.

"What we gonna do with her Lester?" Dan asked.

"We're gonna teach her a little lesson," Lester said with a sinister smile.

"No, please…" I yelled.

"To late sweetheart, you're a dead girl now," Hank said next to me.

They grabbed at me and threw me toward the ground. I felt a huge gash on the side of my head and blood oozing down the side of my face. I struggled against the three men and of course it was no use because they were so much bigger than my tiny little 5'3" frame and my 117 pounds. I could feel the bruises form as they hit, kicked, and twisted my body.

"Ya leave her alone," I heard a rough voice boom behind the leader.

"The hell you gonna do about it, you redneck hick. Just mind your damn business we're settling a score because nobody touches one of my men," Lester said as he faced the man.

All I heard was a string from some kind of bow and Lester falling to the ground. Hank tried to attack the man, but Dan was in such sock he kind of just stayed in his position of holding me down. I caught a glimpse of the man fighting back Hank and he took a hunting knife out of his sheath that he had attached around his waist. He stabbed Hank right in the eye and he looked at Dan who was now slowly backing away.

"Look man, I'm sorry. I was just following Lester's orders… I had nothing to do with this," Dan said stuttering uncontrollably.

The man loaded up what looked to be a crossbow and pulled his string back.

"Looked like ya were enjoying it just as much as your friends were. Can't have ya out there hurting anymore woman, won't have it," the man said.

He aimed his crossbow and Dan groveled to him. The mystery man shot his arrow into the guy's head and sighed audibly. The man helped me up carefully and sat me on the couch. He checked my injuries and gently touched the purple and blue bruises forming around my arms, face and chest. I probably had some on my legs too, but since I have jeans on they're going to go unnoticed for now.

"Ya all right?" The man asked.

I gave him a quick once over and saw he wasn't actually bad looking. He had longish dark brown hair that reached his shoulders, a rugged goatee which had a mix of light and dark hairs, and he had the neatest light blue eyes.

"Other than being in a whole lot of pain, I think I'm all right. Thank you for saving me, I could have been dead," I said quietly.

"It's fine. Anyway, I'm gonna patch ya up a bit and then my group member and I will take ya to our town called Alexandria. It has houses and stuff, we also got an infirmary which could fix ya up more than right now," the man said.

"Okay, my names Timi by the way," I said.

"Daryl," he said with a nod.

"Daryl, what's going on? What happened?" another man asked as he ran in.

This man had short light brown hair and a little stubble forming.

"I took care of it, those three men were beating this girl to death," Daryl said to the man.

"Oh god. You poor thing. Here's the first aid, Daryl," the man said.

He took out the first aid from his back pack and handed it to Daryl. The guy sat next to me as Daryl still squatted in front of me as he searched through the first aid kit.

"I'm Aaron and I'm a recruiter from Alexandria. It's a safe place, you'll be able to recuperate well there," Aaron said.

"I'm Timi, and it sounds great," I said.

Daryl started to dab at my wounds and I let out a slight gasp.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

In about ten minutes Daryl tended to most of my serious wounds and they packed the first aid kit away.

"Can ya walk?" Daryl asked.

I tried to stand but my body wasn't having it, and I almost crumpled to the floor but they caught me in time.

"I'll carry her to the car," Daryl said.

He picked me up carefully and carried me bridal style back to their car. Daryl cautiously placed me in the back seat and closed the door. He walked to a motorcycle and hopped on. I was surprised to see someone riding a motorcycle during the apocalypse, but it was pretty cool. Aaron got in the driver's seat and started the engine. They drove off and we headed back to their town called Alexandria. Hopefully it's as good as they say it is and I'll make a full recovery.


	37. The Shy Girl Likes a Dixon

AN: If you'd like to request something, I'd be happy to write it. Just no shipping or slash. If you have a name you'd like me to use, be free to include it. It might take a while to get around to sometimes, but I'll let you know. So, just leave me a review, and I'll be more than happy to try to get them up. Enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

The Shy Girl Likes a Dixon

I was sitting against the wall of the prison looking out at the courtyard. Daryl was working on his brother's bike and I watched his arms flexing as he moved. I liked Daryl since the Green's farm. I was staying with the Green's since almost the beginning of the apocalypse. I knew Beth from high school and I used to hang out with her a lot before I graduated and went for my freshmen year at an Atlanta University.

When shit hit the fan and my family was gone I went to the farm to see if they were okay. They invited me to stay with them and I happily accepted. Then about a week later Rick and his group came and I fell for that handsome redneck. I never would tell him though I'm so shy and especially around guys I like. I doubt he really even knows my name.

I continued staring at Daryl and saw the sun was beaming down on him. I went to get him some water and brought it to him. He was so engrossed with what he was doing he didn't even here me. No one ever sneaks up on Daryl, it's nearly impossible, but I managed it and I'm proud of myself.

"Daryl," I whispered.

"Holy shit, ya scared the hell outa me," Daryl said.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Its fine, never happened before. Ya quiet kid. So, what ya want?" He said as he got up from the ground.

He wiped his hands off on his red rag and placed it on the seat of the bike.

"I got you some water," I said handing him the bottle.

"Uh, thanks kid. Guess I could use a drink," he said taking the bottle.

I nodded and was about to head off to the prison.

"Hey," Daryl said.

I turned back and looked at him.

"Ya ever wanted to learn how to fix a bike?" he asked.

"Really?" I asked.

"Ya not annoying as some people. I know you'll be quiet and won't yammer my ear off," he said.

"That be cool," I said joining him at the bike.

For about an hour Daryl showed me so many different parts of the bike and how to tune it up

. "I don't really know how to say this kid, but I like hanging out with ya," Daryl said.

He looked nervous and was looking at the ground.

"You like hanging with me?" I asked.

"Yeah I do. Ya might be shy as hell, but I feel like we kind of… I don't know. We just get each other, I guess," he said.

"I like it too," I said smiling shyly.

"Cool, can I… Never mind," Daryl said.

I don't know where I got the courage, but when Daryl looked off to the side I took the opportunity to kiss his cheek. I gave him a light peck right on his stubble cheek and pulled away. It was quick, but it was the best three seconds of my life.

"What was that for?" he asked with a small smile.

I shrugged and said, "I like you, Daryl."

"I like ya too," Daryl said.

He looked me in the eye with his steely blue ones and he leaned in. I went the rest of the way and we kissed for the first time. All this time of dreaming about this moment it finally came true and it was so much better than I imagined.

We broke away and Daryl said, "Ya my girl, now."

"I am," I said.

He kissed me again and from then on Daryl and I will be together until the end.


	38. Going on Runs and Having Some Fun

AN: If you'd like to request something, I'd be happy to write it. Just no shipping or slash. If you have a name you'd like me to use, be free to include it. It might take a while to get around to sometimes, but I'll let you know. So, just leave me a review, and I'll be more than happy to try to get them up. Enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

Going on Runs and Having Some Fun

It was Daryl and I's third run in two weeks, but it's about our twentieth one since the farm. The first few times we were stuck together I wouldn't say we disliked each other, we were both shy and didn't really talk about our feelings. It was just a run in the beginning, but now it was just time to be alone together. On about our fifth run together we hooked up for the first time. It was just because of everything we had been through and the fall of the farm, we confided in each other.

It was the most amazing thing ever, but since that day every time we'd get paired on a run together, we'd hook up. I never told Daryl how I felt about him, afraid I'll ruin what we have, but I really like him more than a friend with benefits. Today was another one of those days. We needed more supplies at the prison and of course Daryl and I said we'd go.

We did make a pretty efficient team together and always found some decent supplies on our run. I was on the back of his bike with my arms wrapped tightly around his waist. I loved riding on the back of his bike because it made me feel so free. I never thought of riding a motorcycle before but now I don't think I'll ever not think about it. We pulled up to the empty lot of a small convenience store that seemed like a good place to find stuff. I got off the bike and looked around our surroundings.

"Don't see nothing, but keep ya eyes peeled," Daryl said as he loaded his crossbow.

"All right," I said giving him a nod.

We went through a broken window of the store and looked around. We put down about three walkers and continued to search the premises. Daryl found the storage room and broke the lock off the door. He opened the door and lo and behold there was a fully stocked room of canned goods, baby stuff, and personal items.

"Wow," I said looking in the room.

"Damn, think we hit the jackpot," Daryl said as he rummaged through the boxes.

We collected as much stuff as we could and headed back to the front. Daryl jumped the counter of the convenience store and looked for some cigarettes. He found a few packets of his favorite brand and stuck two in his bag. He pulled one out of the packet he still held and put the packet in his back pocket. He took out his zippo and lit the cig. He took a drag and let out a breath full of smoke and relaxed against the counter.

"Ya ever smoke before?" he asked me.

"Na," I said shaking my head.

He nodded and held out his smoke to me. I looked at him questionably.

"One puff ain't gonna kill ya," he said.

"I have a feeling you just want to see me choke from it," I said taking the cigarette from his hands.

"Come on, just do it," he smirked.

I sighed and put the cigarette between my lips. I took a drag and choked on the warm gross smoke. I handed over the cigarette and took out my water to get rid of the taste. Daryl was laughing hysterically and grabbed his cig back.

"Wow, ya face. That was funny as hell," Daryl still chuckled

. "You're a jerk," I said.

"Aww come on, it was just a little bit of fun," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever," I said with a small smile.

He took one last drag and then promptly put it out. He grabbed for me and pulled me against him. I could feel his arousal and I knew it was going to be another fun time together. He bent his head down and kissed me softly at first and then sloppily and heatedly. Our little escapade lasted about ten minutes and now we were laying on the floor of the store naked and entangled with one another.

"That was great, like always," Daryl said as he rubbed my arm.

"Yeah it was," I agreed.

"We should better get going before they send a search party for us," Daryl said as he got up.

"Yeah, we've been gone almost all day," I said as we got dressed.

We collected our stuff and headed back towards the prison on his bike. When we arrived everyone was so happy to see we were alright. Rick came up to us and said, "We were so worried about you two. Almost ready to send a search party for you two. What took so long?"

Daryl and I gave a knowing look and Daryl started a story.

"Found a storage full of supplies and tried to collect as much as we could," Daryl said.

"Then a group of walkers came and we had to wait them out," I finished.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay, bring the stuff to storage and we'll put it up," Rick said patting us both on the shoulders.

We nodded and started walking towards the prison. I looked behind me at Daryl and I saw him looking at me different and he was biting his lip.

"Daryl?" I asked.

"Huh? I um, nothing. It's nothing," he said.

"Daryl come on, I know there is something on your mind," I said with a smile.

He blushed and smirked, "I think I like ya."

"I like you too," I said.

"Ya do?" Daryl asked stopping me in the hall.

"Yeah I've liked you for a while, but I thought I'd ruin what we had," I said.

"Hell, all this time I was thinking the same thing. Didn't think ya felt the same way," Daryl said with a small smile.

"So, are we going to try this?" I asked.

"Hell yeah we are," Daryl said.

He grabbed my face with his rough callused hands and crushed his lips against mine. Who would have thought a little hook up would lead to this.


	39. Still no Sign

AN: If you'd like to request something, I'd be happy to write it. Just no shipping or slash. If you have a name you'd like me to use, be free to include it. It might take a while to get around to sometimes, but I'll let you know. So, just leave me a review, and I'll be more than happy to try to get them up. Enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

Still No Sign

I saw Daryl trudging back from the woods and towards his tent. He went out early this morning to see if he could find Sofia, but it looks like he hadn't found anything promising. It was horrible that that poor little girl was lost out in the woods in the middle of an apocalypse. Every night I hear Carol crying when she thinks no one's awake, but usually I am and I can hear her for hours.

I wish I could comfort her, but what do you say to a women whose daughters missing and possibly dead. I'm not giving up hope just yet, but after four days of nothing, it's pretty likely she isn't coming back, alive anyway. I walked over to Daryl as he reached his tent and he looked at me with his blue eyes.

"You didn't find anything, did you?" I asked him.

I was already sure of the answer, but Daryl hides his emotions so well you can't tell anything from him.

"Na, didn't find a damn thing. It's been four days, and I've got shit. Feel like I'm letting 'em down," Daryl said shaking his head.

"Daryl, it's not your fault. There's hundreds of acers of woods around here and many cities, you can't blame yourself. If she's still out there you'll find her, I know you will, but there's so much ground to cover and only a little time of day to look. It's not your fault," I said to him.

He looked at me for a bit and processed everything I said. He nodded his head and said, "Yeah, guess you're right. You really believe she's still out there?"

"I admit I'm losing hope every day, but I don't want to give up, not yet. If we give up hope to soon, means this world got way worse than it was and it'll really shine light on where we're living now," I said.

"I understand, feel the same way," Daryl said.

We stood outside his tent in silence for a while and let everything sink in.

"Hey, kid. Thanks for the talk. Helped me out a bit," Daryl said.

He was gripping his crossbow strap that was slung across his body, biting his lower lip, and shuffling his feet.

"No problem, Daryl. I think we both needed this talk," I said.

He nodded and then did something really unsuspected. He kissed me, right on the lips. It was soft and gentle, something I never would have expected from him. I kissed back and we stayed like that for a good few seconds. When he pulled away he had a slight smirk on his face and I'm pretty sure my face matched his.

"What was that for?" I asked him.

"Like ya, kid. You're the only one who gets me. I feel like we have… I don't know, something. Just took the opportunity," he said with a shrug.

"I'm glad because I like you too. I think we have something too," I said to him.

He smiled slightly and continued staring me down. We kissed again and I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship. The next few days were tough on all of us; Daryl fell down an embankment, got stabbed by his own arrow, and shot by Andrea, and then we found Sofia in the barn. It was hard on us all, but at least now Daryl and I have each other to confide in and comfort each other.


	40. Getting Flowers from Mr Anonymous

AN: If you'd like to request something, I'd be happy to write it. Just no shipping or slash. If you have a name you'd like me to use, be free to include it. It might take a while to get around to sometimes, but I'll let you know. So, just leave me a review, and I'll be more than happy to try to get them up. Enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

Getting Flowers from Mr. Anonymous

I was helping Lori with the wash and watching Daryl return from hunting. I had a little crush on Daryl, or maybe a huge crush, but he definitely doesn't like me. We finished up and I headed towards Daryl's tent which was further from Hershel's home and our camp, ever since we found Sofia in the barn he's been distancing himself from everyone. I walked up to him and saw him skinning some squirrels that he'd killed today.

"Hey, Daryl," I said. All I received was a grunt and a short glimpse at me.

"I um… Just wanted to see how you were doing," I said.

He looked up at me and gave me a weird face.

"Well 'm fine. Now leave me be, alright?" Daryl said.

"Okay, see you around," I said sadly.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and the early morning sun was peeking through my tent. I went to get up and ready for my day when I saw a beautiful daffodil laying on my folded pile of clothes. I picked it up and smelled the fresh sent of nature in the flower. I wondered who could have brought me a flower, was it a secret admirer, one of the girls being friendly, or Carl being well, Carl. I smiled to myself and put the flower near my bag. I got dressed for the day and headed over to Carol who was making breakfast.

"Hey Carol, need some help?" I asked her.

"Nope I'm pretty much finished, but you could help me distribute it once everyone's up," Carol said with a soft smile.

"Sure thing. Hey can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure, Timi. What's up?" Carol asked.

"Well I woke up this morning and found a daffodil in my tent and I wondered if you knew anything about it," I said to her.

"I don't know anything about that, but it sounds to me that someone has a secret admirer," Carol said with a slight smirk.

"Whoa you have a secret admirer?" Lori chimed in.

"I don't know, I just found a random daffodil in my tent and I have no clue who left it there," I said with a shrug.

"That's so cool," Carl piped in.

"It is pretty cool," I said with a smile.

"Who do you think it is?" Lori asked.

"I have no clue. I mean Glenn has a huge thing for Maggie, Shane is just no, Rick's your husband, and Hershel and Dale are just old. The only people who could have done it is T-dog or… Daryl" I said.

"Eh, that's true. Well I wouldn't hold your breath for Daryl, it's probably T-dog," Lori said.

"Could be, but I mean, I wouldn't pass Daryl up for doing something semi-romantic," Carol said.

"That's true, I'll figure it out," I said with a huff.

"Well looks like everyone's just about up. Will you two help me hand it out?" Carol asked.

We agreed and distributed breakfast to everyone around camp and the Green's. Eventually, we all got swept up in our tasks and still trying to figure out what to do with that kid Randall in the barn. It was late afternoon and T-dog and I were working on something Hershel asked us to do.

"Hey T-dog?" I asked him.

"What's up Little T," T-dog asked.

"Do you know anything about a daffodil ending up in my room, because I've been asking around and I'm starting to think I was sleep walking and did it myself," I said with an awkward laugh.

"Wait a daffodil?" T-dog said thinking.

"Yeah, Why?" I asked.

"I saw Daryl coming back from the woods the other day and he had a flower in his hand, didn't know it was a daffodil, but yeah," T-dog said with a shrug.

"Holy crap, Daryl left me a flower," I said more to myself than him.

"Looks that way. Looks like Little T is getting romanced by the lone hunter," T-dog said smirking.

"Oh shut your pie hole, T-dog," I said laughing and hitting him playfully.

He laughed and we continued our task at hand. Finally it was bed time and I crashed as soon as I hit my hard cot.

* * *

The next morning I woke up like I did yesterday and stretched my body. I looked over at my folded pile of clothes and right there in the middle of it was another flower. It was beautiful and I smelled it just like the other one. I smiled to myself and I knew I had to find that shy romantic hunter.

I quickly got dressed and stepped out of my tent. I saw Daryl heading for the woods and I followed after him. I followed him silently for a while trying to think of how to confront him.

"Ya know, ya ain't being very sneaky," Daryl said.

"Wasn't really trying too," I said with a nervous chuckle.

Daryl stopped and turned around to face me.

"Ya know, don't ya," Daryl said.

"It was pretty easy once I narrowed the people down," I said with a shrug.

"Guess there ain't a lot of people it could be," Daryl said.

"I really liked them Daryl, it's the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me," I said with a genuine smile.

"Ain't nothing. Truth is I like ya, Timi, but I understand if ya don't feel the same way," Daryl said as he shifted his weight nervously.

He lifted up his hand and started nibbling on the side of his thumb.

"Daryl, I like you too. I've liked you since we met at the camp site," I said.

Daryl's eyebrows rose and he gave a small smirk, "Seriously? You've liked me that long."

"Yep," I said with a nod.

"Well hell, should have left ya flowers a long time ago," Daryl said with a short chuckle.

I let out a soft chuckle of my own, but it was quickly cut short with soft warm lips on my own. We kissed for a bit before Daryl pulled back for some air.

"Will ya be my girl, Timi?" Daryl asked.

"I will," I said smiling happily.

"All right," Daryl said with a soft smile.

We kissed once more and happily made out in the woods. Who would have thought Daryl Dixon was a romantic at heart.


	41. I'm a Story Teller

AN: If you'd like to request something, I'd be happy to write it. Just no shipping or slash. If you have a name you'd like me to use, be free to include it. It might take a while to get around to sometimes, but I'll let you know. So, just leave me a review, and I'll be more than happy to try to get them up. Enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

I'm a Story Teller

Daryl and I were walking through the woods trying to find a place to take shelter in since night was coming soon. It's been two days since the governor's attack on the prison and there was still no sign of anyone from our group. I decided to fill our silence up with creative stories that my wonderful creative mind could make up.

I usually did this around the prison mostly to the kids but sometimes the adults would stop by too. It just makes me feel good and forget about the world we live in today, and apparently other people thought so too.

"So, there was this cute little girl named Riley and she had telekinetic powers that nobody knew about. One day, she fell into a black hole and got placed into an alternate universe where there were creatures of all shapes, sizes, and colors. She was baffled but she wasn't scared, she finally felt like she was somewhere she belonged," I said.

Daryl kept walking in front of me and I didn't even think he was really listening. I let out a sigh and thought it be useless to keep talking, especially if I was bothering him.

"Don't stop, I like ya stories. Makes me feel… Happy I guess and it doesn't make this journey dull and silent," Daryl said as he walked in front of me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup, now continue I want to hear what happens to Riley," he said.

"Ha, all right. So, anyway Riley was now in this mystical world of beings and trying to find her way through the large streets. Someone reached and grabbed her by her arm. Riley let out a scream, but the blue and green monster quickly threw a large scaly hand over her mouth. The monster told Riley to be quiet and come with him.

She didn't want to go with the strange creature but he wasn't taking no for an answer. He carried her all the way to the monster headquarters where they went into a large office with a human waiting patiently for them. At least Riley thought he was human until he turned around and half his face was metal like a cyborg. The man dismissed the monster and took a seat in front of Riley. He told her his name was Rory and that he was half machine and half human. He got reanimated after a bad accident and found this world.

It's where all the special people come and they interact with other creatures who are a part of that world. Rory told Riley that he'd help her embrace her telekinetic powers and she could be one of the most powerful people on planet Forb and help keep it running smoothly. Riley was reluctant at first but after a little persuading from Rory, Riley caved. Eventually, Riley grew up and fell in love with Rory's youngest son, Donovan, who had golden wings and many special powers.

They became the King and Queen of the planet Forbs and took great care of their people until one day the Humans on Earth were able to build a portal to planet Forbs and took over it in the matter of days. Many lives were lost on both ends and Riley, Donovan and their three kids had to go into hiding for the rest of their lives. After everything, Forbs and Earth were never the same again," I finished up.

"That was a terrible ending! Riley and Donovan should've taken back Forbs. How could that happen? Those People were, assholes. Saddest story I ever heard," Daryl's said getting angry.

"Daryl, I didn't think you were that into it," I said with a chuckle.

"It was interesting, until that god awful ending. You're a good story teller though, have ya always been a story teller?" He asked.

"I like telling stories. I was actually hoping to publish a book someday if the world didn't go to hell, but it was mostly just a hobby though," I said with a shrug.

"Well ya good, and I probably would have bought ya book, depending on the genre and stuff," Daryl said.

"Really? You would have bought my book?" I asked.

"Yep, now help me find somewhere to sleep. It's getting late and I don't want to be caught off guard," Daryl said.

"Okay," I said.

We found a mini-van to stay in for the night and right before bed, Daryl made me tell him another story, one with a better ending.


	42. First and Last Motorcycle Lesson

AN: If you'd like to request something, I'd be happy to write it. Just no shipping or slash. If you have a name you'd like me to use, be free to include it. It might take a while to get around to sometimes, but I'll let you know. So, just leave me a review, and I'll be more than happy to try to get them up. Enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

First and Last Motorcycle Lesson

Daryl was giving me a motorcycle lesson after I begged him relentlessly until he gave in. I was sitting on the bike and Daryl was giving a rundown on every little thing. He must have explained himself about a dozen times until I finally said to Daryl I got it. I was sitting there waiting for Daryl to give me the go ahead and hoping I didn't crash his beloved brother's motorcycle.

"You don't happen to have insurance on this," I said.

"It's the apocalypse, of course I don't have damn insurance," he said.

"On a scale of one to ten, how pissed would you be if I crash it?" I asked.

"You crash it, I'ma kill you," Daryl said.

My eyes went wide and I said, "Um… maybe we should try it another time."

"Nuh-uh. Ya been begging me for this lesson for months, I ain't going back now. Ya crash it, you're in hell of a lot of trouble, now ride," he said.

I let out a long sigh and started the motorcycle. I started riding it down the straight away and I was actually doing pretty well. Until I saw a deer in the middle of the road. It wasn't moving and I wasn't moving. I tried to turn he bike, but of course that didn't work out to well and I wound up skidding on the asphalt. The bike also skidding down the road until it came to a stop. Daryl quickly ran to me and asked if I was all right.

"Yeah I'm okay, I'm so sorry," I said.

I had tears spilling from my eyes and he wiped them away.

"Don't ya apologize, I just want to make sure ya all right. I love that damn motorcycle, but I love ya more," he said.

"I love you too," I said.

"Ya bleeding," he said as I got up off the ground with his help.

My left arm was pretty scraped up from skidding on the pavement.

"Let's get ya back and patch ya up," he said.

Thankfully the bike was still working, just a little banged up, and Daryl rode us back to the prison. After I was patched up Daryl and I was sitting together on our bottom bunk.

"Just so ya know kid ya ain't ever riding the motorcycle again," he said.

"Yeah figured that, but that's okay, once is enough for me. I'll stick with my hunky chauffeur," I said.

"Pfft… Don't know about being a chauffeur," he laughed.

I noticed he left out hunky and I laughed at what he meant. We spent the rest of the night together laying each other's arms.


	43. Run for the Hills, or Not!

AN: If you'd like to request something, I'd be happy to write it. Just no shipping or slash. If you have a name you'd like me to use, be free to include it. It might take a while to get around to sometimes, but I'll let you know. So, just leave me a review, and I'll be more than happy to try to get them up. Enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

Run for the Hills, or Not!

I was running from a horde of walkers trying to bob and weave around all of them. I ran up a steep hill that led to a six foot high chain linked fence. There was a small house inside and I was praying that it was empty. I climbed the fence as fast as I could and hopped to the other side. I looked down the hill from where I stood at the fence and saw ten walkers making their way up. I grabbed my knife from my sheath and made my way to the house.

I slowly opened the door to the small house and looked around from there before I made my way inside. I made my way inside, making sure I kept my guard up. Thankfully it was only a one story home and I checked the living room, three bedrooms, and two bathrooms before I hunkered down. I put some barriers up with debris I found around the home and kind of fortified it as good as I could.

I settled down in the living room and dug through my pack, hoping I had some food. I was on a run today out at a little convenience store with Michonne, Rick, and Daryl. I might have wandered off a little bit trying to see something in the woods. When I got there I saw it was just a shiny piece of aluminum foil, but what greeted me after that was the growls and gurgles of a horde.

All I heard was Daryl telling me to run. So I ran, I ran as fast as my legs would allow me to. Sadly I left my compound bow and arrows back at the store because I decided to go investigate. I felt so stupid, but I guess there is no use dwelling on it now. I just hope the horde breaks down enough for me to either get back to the store or to the prison.

I found an energy bar in my bag and I decided that would be good enough to wait this horde out. I ate the bar and luckily I still had some water left in my bottle to help wash the food down. I sat there in the house and waited for almost two hours for the horde to dissipate. It was starting to get dark outside and I was worried I would have to stay overnight here with just my hunting knife as protection.

I decided nothing was going to happen anytime soon so I laid on the floor of the house using my backpack as a pillow for my head. I started nodding off a tad with my knife in my hand ready for anything. There was a loud knock on the door and I jolted awake. I walked quietly over to the door, I was sure as hell that walkers didn't learn how to knock, so I was cautious on who the person could be.

"Timi, ya in there. I need to come in, some more of the horde is heading back this way," I heard Daryl's voice say through the door.

I quickly moved the chair I had in front of the door and opened it. Daryl came walking in and I fortified the door back up.

"Timi, ya all right?" Daryl asked.

He looked over me, checking each and every part of my body.

"I'm fine Daryl. I got away, barely, but I got away," I said.

He nodded his head and said, "Good, glad ya alright. Soon as I saw ya fly through the woods I was hoping ya were all right. There was a ton of 'em and I couldn't imagine loosing ya."

"I'm sorry I scared you like that. I shouldn't have wandered so far like that," I said.

"Damn right ya shouldn't have. Nearly had a heart attack watching them hunt ya down. I made Rick and Michonne head back to the prison and I went out to look for ya," he said.

"You could've been killed looking for me Daryl," I said.

"Don't matter. You could've been killed wandering off like that without your damn bow for protection," Daryl said.

"Yeah I know I was being stupid. I should have had my protection before I wandered off," I said.

"Yeah, ya should of. Least ya all right though. By the way I gave Rick and Michonne your bow before they left, so they could take it back to the prison," he said.

"Thanks Daryl," I said.

"Ain't nothing. I'd do anything for my girl," Daryl said.

I smiled at him, he could be so sweet sometimes even if he didn't notice it.

"There's still a big group of 'em around. I think our best bet would be to wait 'em out until morning," Daryl said.

"Sounds like a plan," I said.

We sat in the living room on the love seat, since I pushed the couch to kind of block the door way. We stayed alert, both keeping our weapons close to make sure we were ready for anything. I started getting drowsy and I barely heard my boyfriend saying anything to me.

"Sleep, sweetheart. I got this covered ya need some shut eye," he said.

"No I want to stay awake to help you," I said.

Right after that I let out a yawn earning me a look from Daryl that said I told you so.

"Just sleep. Ain't going to be good if ya sleep deprived and we need to make a quick escape tomorrow morning," he said.

"Yeah all right. I'll sleep," I said.

I curled up into Daryl's side and drifted off to sleep with the steady rhythm of his heart pounding softly in my ears. When I woke up there was a hint of sunlight shining through the dusty and dirty curtains. I looked over at Daryl and saw him staring at the window, making sure nothing was coming in.

"Daryl? Did you get any rest?" I asked him.

"Na not really. I'll sleep when we're back in the prison," Daryl said.

"Daryl you should of..." I started saying to him.

He cut me off with that look that said we are not having this fight right now. I just nodded at him and stretched my aching body.

"So, are most of them gone?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I think so. I haven't heard much commotion going on out there. Haven't seen much movement either, so we should be able to head back," he said.

"Okay sounds good," I said.

I grabbed my bag and held my knife tightly in my hand. Daryl jerked his head towards the front door and walked towards it. I followed behind him, watching every movement and gesture he made so I could be prepared for anything. He opened the door and walked out. He aimed his crossbow at a walker on the ground and shot it in the head. We quickly made our way to the street fighting off stray walkers here and there.

Luckily there weren't many around anymore and most of them disbursed overnight. We eventually made it to the prison and Carl and Maggie opened the gates for us. Everyone came running over to me, giving me pats on the back and small hugs. They thought I was a goner with all the walkers that were around. They all congratulated Daryl too for finding me.

Daryl and I made our way to our cell and went inside. I shut our makeshift curtain with the sheets and looked over at the bunk bed where my compound bow laid patiently with my arrows on the bottom bunk. I took them and placed them in the corner to move them out of the way.

"You should get some sleep Daryl. You had a long day yesterday," I said.

"Nah, we had a long day yesterday we both need some rest," he said.

"I slept Daryl, you made me," I said.

"Yep, and I'ma make ya again. And I sleep better with ya by my side, so if ya ain't here, ain't gonna get much sleep anyway," he said.

"All right, whatever you say, Dixon," I said.

He gave a half lopsided grin to me and I had to smile back. I pecked him on the lips and he grinned a bit more.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For being adorable," I said with a smirk.

"Pfft… stop," he said with a short snort laugh.

"Nope, never," I said.

He shook his head at me and I giggled a bit more at our weird cuteness.

"C'mon let's get some sleep," Daryl said.

"Okay," I said.

We stripped down to our undies and got into the bottom bunk together. Of course it isn't the most comfortable predicament with two people, but I always think at least it's a mattress. I curled up into Daryl's side and rested my head on his chest.

"Sleep well, Sweetheart," Daryl said

"You too, Daryl," I said.

I soon drifted off to sleep in the arms of my favorite hunter.


	44. My Redneck Savior

AN: If you'd like to request something, I'd be happy to write it. Just no shipping or slash. If you have a name you'd like me to use, be free to include it. It might take a while to get around to sometimes, but I'll let you know. So, just leave me a review, and I'll be more than happy to try to get them up. Enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

My Redneck Savior

I was running. I was running hard and fast. I was huffing and puffing, but I dare not stop. There was about five walkers on my tail and all I had to take them was a rusty pipe. I ran into a dead end where there was a six foot high brick wall. There was no way I would be able to scale it.

I leant against the wall trying desperately to catch my breath. I tried to figure out what direction to go, but I heard rustling in the bushes. Three walker came out and were trying to attack me. I wasn't gonna go down without a fight, so I swung at the first walker.

The first walker dropped and I took aim for the second walker. I slammed my pipe deep into its skull and it dropped to the ground. I tried to pull my pipe out to take down the last one, but it was stuck and embedded into the second ones skull.

I was in complete panic mode now. I had no weapons and nowhere to go. I backed up and my luck got even worse. I got my foot stuck into a rope trap and was now dangling freely in a tall tree. Sadly it wasn't high enough for the walker to not grab me.

I tried to untie myself but it was no use, the knot was too tight and extremely complicated. I thought I was a goner, but then an arrow flew past me and went into the walker's skull. I breathed a sigh of relief and tried to look for my savior, but my current situation didn't really let me. I heard someone come from behind me and the rope being cut.

I dropped to the forest floor and made a hard thud when I hit the ground. I let out an "ow" as I tried to pull myself up.

"A little warning would've been nice," I said rubbing my sore head.

"Would've been, but I didn't," a dirty man with scruffy long hair said.

"Thanks for saving me," I said standing up.

"Ain't nothing. Would've kept going, but didn't have the heart to let ya die," he said.

"I'm Timi," I said.

"Daryl," he said.

"I guess I should be going," I said.

"Without any weapons," Daryl said.

"I have a weapon, I just got to unlodge it out of that dudes skull," I said pointing to the second walker.

"Here, let me help ya with that," he said.

He pulled my pipe out with ease and shook off some of the excess brains and blood. He handed it to me and I said my thanks. I was about to head off, but he grabbed my arm.

"Ya have a group?" he asked.

"I haven't had a group for a while," I said.

"We have a camp around here, a prison. I have to ask ya a few questions though," he said.

"Okay," I said.

"How many walkers have ya killed?" he asked.

"I lost count after a hundred," I said.

He nodded and asked, "How many people have ya killed?"

"One," I said.

"Why?" was all he asked.

"He tried to kill me first," I said.

He nodded once more and told me to come on. He led me back to the prison he mentioned and it was a wonderful sight to see. Kids hanging around, a little farm, and living breathing people. The people practically let me in with open arms and they were friendly too. I think I'm going to like it here.


	45. Intruder

AN: Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

Intruder

I was at my small campsite that I happened to find abandoned two days ago. I was cooking up a can of beans that could probably last me a few days. I kept my gun close by and my knife in my sheath. I've been on my own for about five days now, but it's still uncomfortable not having any company or someone having my back. My group had a prison, but this asshole governor destroyed it with his new team.

Back at the prison I wasn't too social with everyone, but I was pretty close to everyone though. When the prison was raided I went into the woods alone and haven't seen anyone except walkers. As I finished up the beans, I heard some rustling coming from close by. I got up slowly with my gun in hand. I looked around not seeing any form of movement.

A few seconds later another rustling came and I saw a shadowy figure coming my way. I aimed and took three shots, missing each time.

"Hey, don't shoot, don't shoot," I heard a young familiar voice say.

"Carl?" I asked.

"Timi?" Carl said as he got closer.

I heard two others sets of feet running towards us and the distinctive voice of Rick yelling, "Carl…Carl…!"

"Dad, I'm okay," Carl said.

Rick came in sight and ran to Carl checking him all over making sure he was really okay. Michonne came into view with her sword at the ready and he Rick looked at me aiming his gun. I threw my hands up in surrender and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was Carl."

"Timi?" Rick and Michonne said in unison.

"Yeah, been out here for about two days," I said.

Rick came over to me and gave me a tight hug, "Glad you're all right. Didn't think we'd find anyone else."

"Yeah same here," I said.

Michonne put away her katana and came over to pat me on the back, "We're heading to a place called Terminus, you should join us."

"Yeah, sounds good, but it's getting pretty late. Your all welcomed to stay here, I just finished making a can of beans," I said.

"Yeah, I'm starving," Carl said grinning.

"Yeah, sounds good. We'll get an early start tomorrow," Rick said.

"Okay," I said.

We sat around my small campfire and the stars were shining brightly high in the dark sky. Carl was slurping up the rest of his beans and Rick was slightly smiling at him. I bet it's hard for the both of them, losing poor baby Judith, but just because she isn't with them doesn't mean she's dead.

We all talked for a little bit and it was starting to get late and Carl looked pretty tired, I bet they've been running around a lot since the prison.

"Hey, I'll keep watch, you all can get some rest," I said.

"I'll help," Rick said.

"No, it's okay. You must be beat, I'm happy to take watch alone," I said.

"Honestly I'm not that tired," he said.

"All right, if you insist," I said.

"All right, I'll relieve you later," Michonne said and went into the tent.

"Night dad," Carl said.

"Night, Carl," Rick said.

Carl went into the tent and I put out the small fire burning, leaving Rick and I in the small moonlight shining down.

"How'd you find his place?" Rick asked.

"Just happened to come across it after I snuck away from a group of walkers," I said.

"No one was here?"

"Nope it was completely empty, except for the tent pot and a few bags of stuff. Thought someone would show up, but they never did."

"Think they're gone?"

"More than likely," I sighed.

Rick nodded and looked around the area.

"Do you think this Terminus place will be all right?" I asked.

"I hope, so. We've been through a lot already. Hope it's not another loss," Rick said.

"I agree."

"Hey, Timi?"

"Yeah, Rick."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Just being here. I don't know, sometimes when I'm around you whether we talk or not, you make me feel calm and not alone."

"It's honestly nothing, but I feel the same way when I'm around you sometimes."

Rick smiled softly over at me. I could see the moonlight shine off his light blue eyes making a slight twinkle there. It reminded me of a cheesy romcom, but I'll take cheesy during the apocalypse.

"I um…" Rick started.

He looked nervous, it was rare to see him like this and I felt a small butterfly feeling float through my stomach. I never noticed how attracted I was to Rick until this very moment. He leaned in and his lips lightly brushed mine. We took the kiss slow feeling each other out and calming our nerves.

His rough beard felt strange on my skin, but I could care less. He deepen the kiss and we stood there for what seemed like forever, his hands on my hips and my fingers running through his unruly curly hair. Who would have thought the apocalypse could lead to something like this, I know I didn't.

He pulled away but still kept me close, "I always liked you, Timi. I never thought id have this opportunity to find someone after Lori died. Then when I started gaining feelings for you I thought you were gone too."

"Thank you, Rick. I'm happy you feel the same way as me," I said.

"Me too. I hope we make it together through this apocalypse and keep each other strong."

"Yeah I hope so to," I said.

He pulled me closer and gave me another kiss that we poured all of our feelings into. I knew I should tuck this memory deep down inside because who knows when this could all fall apart. Who know what's going to happen down in Terminus, I have to enjoy these moments as much as I can.


	46. Oops

AN: Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

Oops…

It was late at night and I figured everyone would be sleeping, so I headed to the showers to get cleaned up. Every time I went to take a shower in the morning there'd be a line or just awkward staring. Then when I tell myself I'll go later, I'd get wrapped into helping out around the prison. Today I really couldn't wait to get the dirt and grime off my body because it was pretty much covering from head to toe.

I walked into the shower room barely even noticing that one spigot was running and a very naked Daryl standing under it. When I did notice I stopped in complete fright not being able to move from my spot. I saw the scars marking his back and his tattoos glistening with wetness. He turned around with his hands in his hair getting the dirt out of it, giving me a full frontal. He saw me and his eyes widened with horror, mimicking my own.

We stood there for a half a minute not knowing what to do, both frozen in our spots. That's when I noticed his whole frontal region was still in plain view and I quickly shielded my eyes.

"I am sooo… Sooo sorry. I'll just come back later or never. Um… bye, good… um… night," I said backing away without looking, hitting the wall clumsily.

I finally managed to find the way out and quickly walked back to the C block to find my room. I threw myself into my bottom bunk and buried my head deep into my pillow. I groaned into it, thinking how awkward it was to walk in on none other than the moody hunter Daryl Dixon. Out of every person, man or woman, in this prison it had to be him. I did like him since I met him and his annoying brother back at the campsite. I thought he was a very hot and decent man, but now I've ruined myself for ever looking at him again.

* * *

The next day I was getting breakfast and Carol handed me a bowl of food.

"So how was your night?" Carol asked.

"Um… fine, great, never better," I said in a high voice.

She raised a brow and said, "That doesn't sound suspicious at all. Plus the drowsy look in and around your eyes seem awfully suspicious too."

"Well I mean, I guess I couldn't get much sleep. Rough night," I said nervously.

"Mornin'," I heard a voice say next to me.

I looked up to see Daryl looking at Carol and she handed him a bowl.

"How was your night Daryl? Poor Timi's was a rough one," she said with a small smile as she joked around.

He looked over at me finally noticing who was standing there and I couldn't help but notice the redness running up his neck to his cheeks. I felt my cheeks and ears burn up too, both of us embarrassed from the situation that happened last night.

"Fine," he mumbled and walked off hurriedly.

"Okay, that was strange. Did something happen between you too?" she asked suspiciously.

"Us!? No, I barely even hang out with him. I guess we both had a long night," I said still in a high pitched voice.

"If your voice gets any higher you're going to break some glass."

I laughed, "Ha-ha, your real funny Carol. Your awesome, I'll see you around."

She looked at me like I had two heads and I quickly scurried off to an empty table. I ate in complete silence until Beth came over and sat across from me.

"Carol said you were acting strange," Beth said with a soft smile.

"What!? Strange that's nonsense, I'm perfectly fine," I said trying hard to keep my voice from the high pitched sound.

"Sure, that's why you sound guilty," she said laughing.

"Honestly it's all good. Just a long night," I said.

"Uh-huh, sure it was," she said.

We chatted a little more, thankfully changing the subject from my weird night. The whole day Daryl and I never crossed each other's path, except for that awkward breakfast. I laid in my bottom bunk thinking about if I should go try and talk to Daryl. I got up and was about to go a few cells down to his room, but I stopped myself. What am I thinking? I can't do that, who knows how it'll turn out, but if I don't go I will never know.

I started pacing my small cell and going back and forth between just ignoring him for the rest of the apocalypse or talking it out. It felt like hours until I figured out my decision, which was to ignore Daryl until one of us dies, which will probably be me first, but I'm okay with that. I went to sleep thinking that maybe my decision was a little stupid and childish, but it's hard confronting someone after you accidently walk in on them completely naked.

* * *

The following day I was working hard around the prison and hanging out with my group. I was heading back to my cell to get something, but I was grabbed by the arm and pulled roughly into Daryl Dixon's room. He turned me around to face him and he folded his arm across his chest.

"We gotta talk," Daryl said.

"We don't have too, I thought we could just avoid each other for the rest of our lives," I said shrugging.

"Yeah, I was thinkin' the same thing, but it's stupid. Ain't gonna ignore ya forever, what happens if we get put on a run together?"

"Yeah, I guess it's better to sort this out."

"Yup."

"Yep."

We stood there looking awkwardly around his cell not even sparing each other a glance. It was a very uncomfortable silence that needed to be broken and quick.

I grabbed the courage to speak up first and I said, "This is crazy. We're both adults, we act like we've never seen someone naked before. Eh, well I can't actually say I have seen someone naked in person before. The sob story of my life."

"It ain't what it's all cracked up to be anyway. There are a few girls I wish I never seen naked. Actually they're the only three," he said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, gotcha," I said nodding.

"Yeah," he said.

"I'm real sorry by the way for walking in on you. I should have been more careful," I said.

"You had no idea I was in there," he said.

"No, but if I would have been listening, I would have heard the water running."

"Guess, so. It was still an accident. Bet it wasn't the best sight."

"What!? Are you seriously putting yourself down? I mean I guess it's better than gloating about a nice body, but you don't even think your nice looking."

"Ya saw the scars, ya saw everything. Bet I burned a horrible image into your brain."

"Daryl, don't say that. I thought… I thought you were hot since we met. This incident made me like you even more. I don't care about the scars, they're apart of you, but it doesn't make you any less attractive. You have a nice figure for an older man, but I guess an apocalypse could do that to someone, huh?" I said.

"Guess so. So ya really find me attractive and my scars don't bother you at all?" he asked.

"I do find you attractive and your scars don't bother me one bit, but physical appearance is just one part of someone, the rest is all about their personality, and you Daryl Dixon have a wonderful personality."

"Pfft, don't know about all that," he said as he looked away nervously.

I put a hand on his shoulder and said, "You do, and it makes me like you a lot."

He smiled a bit and said, "I like ya too, Timi. Liked ya for a while, just thought it was a dream I'd never fulfill."

"Really?"

"Yeah, thought ya would never want to date someone like me. Especially after that night."

"I thought I ruined it with you that night too. I thought you'd think I was a stalker or something."

"Nah, I knew it wasn't on purpose. Ya nearly fell into the wall when you tried to get out of there," he chuckled.

"Ugh, guess I did," I said chuckling nervously.

Daryl leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. I kissed back and it was the best thing that's happened since the world went to hell. He deepened the kiss and I was in heaven on this hell on earth. Who would have thought Daryl was a good kisser, well I kind of hoped he was, or it couldn't been more awkwardness that we didn't need.

"That was…"he drifted off.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Guess I'll see ya 'round. Just try not to catch me off guard in the showers again, not that I mind it too much now," he said with a sly smile.

"Ha, funny. I'll try my best to stay out of the showers while it's in use," I said.

"Good girl, next time just ask," he said.

I blushed and he laughed at my awkwardness, "Ya to adorable sometimes."

"Can't help it, that's just how I roll."

"Pfft… Ya make me happy, Timi."

"Right back at ya."

He kissed me again and it was short and sweet.

"Get some rest, we have a run tomorrow," Daryl said.

"Oh I totally forgot. Wait is that why we talked?"

"Yup, if we didn't, tomorrow would have been one hell of a nightmare."

"I agree, night Daryl."

"Night, Timi."

I went back to my own cell and laid down in my bunk. Maybe walking in on Daryl in the shower wasn't so bad after all, but I'll make sure I'll be more careful in the future, with my luck I'll probably run into Hershel. Eww… now that image is going to scar me for life, nice going brain, nice going. Just got to focus on Daryl for now on, and with that last thought, I drifted off into the most peaceful sleep I've gotten in months.


	47. Ex-treme Nightmare

AN: Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

"Ex"-treme Nightmare

Just a few weeks ago Daryl, Rick, and Glenn were on a run and just happened to bring the one person in the world I thought and hoped was dead, my ex. We broke up about a week before the world went to hell in a handbasket, and I was so happy to get rid of him. Now he's here at the prison and been bothering like crazy, trying to get me back.

I was working on something outside in the courtyard and watching the others at the fence killing the walkers.

"Hey, Timi," I heard, Jake, my ex say.

"Leave me alone, Jake. I said I don't want to be with you anymore," I said.

"Doesn't mean we can't be friendly," he said.

"You don't know what friendly is."

"Of course I do. Come on let's just be civilized to each other. We have to live here and the worlds collapsed to nothing. I think it's best if we try to get along."

"Okay fine, but don't try anything. We're done and just friends, got it?"

"Yeah, but I still love you," he whispered into my ear.

I pushed him away and said, "Stop it, now go away before I change my mind."

That's when he caught me off guard and grabbed my face, planting a kiss on my lips. I was stunned into shock, I couldn't move and he tried to deepen the kiss. I got my bearings back and pulled away from him, looking at him with disgust, but that's when I caught a glimpse of the real man I was falling for, Daryl Dixon.

He shook his head, turned, and walked away from where he was standing. I saw the anger and disappointment written all over his face. I knew how bad that kiss looked and now I'm going to have to explain myself to him.

"Fuck you, Jake," I said.

"Don't be that way baby, we can work it out," he said.

I walked away from him and tried to find where Daryl went. I figured he probably went to his cell and I slowly made my way there, trying to think of what to say. I saw his curtain was closed and I wondered if I should just barge in or ask for permission.

"Daryl?" I asked.

"Go back to ya ex. That's who ya really want isn't it," Daryl said.

I grabbed some courage and walked into his cell, he was leaning against the pillow on the bottom bunk fiddling with one of his arrows.

"Daryl, I don't want Jake. He's an asshole who won't take no for an answer. I love you, Daryl," I said.

"Ya right, that's why ya kissed that weasel," he said glaring at me.

"He kissed me."

"Ya didn't seem too bothered by it. Ya barely pushed him away."

"Daryl, I was stunned that he did that. I really didn't expect it. Please don't push me away."

"Leave me alone. Go back to that asshole."

"But…"

"Get out."

I sighed and left Daryl's cell. I walked at the quickest pace I could muster until I reached my cell. As soon as I hit the mattress on the bottom bunk, I broke out into full on sobs. Why couldn't Jake just leave me alone and take no for an answer. Now he ruined everything with my real love, which took me forever to break down his walls.

"Timi?" I heard Jake say outside my cell.

"Go the hell away," I mumbled.

"Come on don't be like this baby," I heard him say as he came in.

I glared at him and stood up getting in his face, "Why won't you leave me alone? I don't want you or love you. I never did, that's why we broke up and moved on."

"I can't let you go, Timi. You're the best thing that's happened to me," he said.

"That's why you slept with Angie and Tammy while I was visiting my parents without you because you were "sick". I hate you Jake, you ruin everything."

He grabbed my wrist forcefully and said, "Well they were definitely better in bed then you were. At least you always put up a good fight, that's why you were always my favorite."

I tried to pull away from him, but his grip only tightened around my small wrist.

"Stop! You're hurting me Jake. Let me go."

"Not until you come back to me princess. Forget about that lonely hunter, he's no good for you. He doesn't care about you like me."

"Is that why you're hurting me? He's a better man then you'll ever be."

Jake slapped me and I placed a hand on the side of my cheek. It was rare when he got physical and I wondered how much this world brought out the real side of him.

"Ya let her go," I heard Daryl say.

Daryl pulled Jake away from me and slammed him into the solid wall of my cell.

"You don't want her anymore, why do you care. She's mine," Jake said.

"She ain't yours anymore. She told ya that a hundred times already. She's mine and if ya ever go near 'er again, ya pay for it," Daryl growled at my ex.

"Fuck you and her. I don't need this. Bet there's plenty of girls better than her anyway. Just like Tammy, Angie, Lilly, and Kate. Bet you didn't know about all of them, Timi."

Daryl punched Jake in the face and Jake slipped to the floor holding his bloody nose.

"Timi's the best girl anyone could ever have. Now get out before I do more than break ya nose."

Jake scrambled to his feet and left the room as fast as he could. Daryl came over to me and cupped my face with his hands.

"Ya okay?" he asked.

I nodded and said, "I'm fine. Thank you for getting rid of Jake, but I thought you hated me."

"Don't hate ya. I was mad when I saw him kiss ya, but I know it wasn't your fault. That asshole better not come near ya again."

"I hope so. Does this mean we're a couple again?"

"Pfft… We never stopped. I love ya too, Timi. I'ma protect you from assholes like him for as long as I'm around."

I smiled and said, "I'm glad."

Daryl kissed me softly and I returned it. It was definitely way better than any kisses I shared with Jake. Daryl offered to stay with me the night, just in case Jake didn't get the memo, and we slept soundly together in my bunk holding each other close.


	48. Moving on

AN: Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

Moving on

I was one of the first people here in Alexandria. My Aunt Diana and Uncle Reg brought me here, after I ran into them and my cousins, Spencer and Aiden. This place actually turned out pretty well and we have walls to keep us decently safe. I just wish my husband and little girl was still around to see this place. I pushed those thoughts away as I walked down the street passing different people in our little community.

I saw my aunt talking to a guy who I didn't recognize and he had a really thick and rugged beard. I guess Aaron and Eric found some recruitment's while out looking. I walked up to them and said, "Hey Aunt Diana, who's this?"

"Oh, Timi. This is Rick Grimes. His group will be joining us," my aunt said.

"Oh Nice to meet you Rick," I said.

"Nice to meet you too," he said.

"Well, Rick. Feel free to check out the homes and look around the community. See you later Timi," my aunt said and walked off.

"Well I guess I'll see you around, Rick," I said.

"See you around," he said.

We went our separate ways and I wondered what was under the beard and rugged hair. It's been a while since I thought of someone other than my husband. I missed him so much and I don't think I could ever move on, but maybe this Rick guy could be what I need.

* * *

The next day I walked along the road once again and saw someone who looked vaguely like Rick, but his beard was gone.

"Hey," I said as I walked up to him.

"Hey, Timi," he said with a small smile.

I saw him look over to a young boy holding a little girl, and I wondered if it was his kids.

"Are they yours?" I asked.

"Yeah, Carl and Judith," he said.

"You have cute kids. I wish my little girl was here."

"You had a little girl?"

"Yeah, she was a few months old when the dead started roaming. I lost my husband and her when we tried to leave Maryland," I said.

"I'm sorry. I lost my wife a little while ago, when she had Judith. My son he had to…" he drifted off.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's okay we've all lost someone."

"Yeah."

I looked over at him and he looked at me with his light blue eyes shining in the afternoon sun. He leaned in and kissed me softly, but I slowly pulled away from him. I liked him I really did, but it's still all too soon.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"No don't be. I like you Rick, but I'm still not emotionally ready," I said.

"I understand, I'm not to stable myself. Just thought…"

"I know. Hopefully soon we'll be able to grow this friendship into something more."

"Yeah, me too."

"I'll see you around, Rick," I said with a soft smile.

"I'll see you around," he said returning the same smile.

Maybe I should move on for my own sake, but it's hard to leave my old feelings behind me of my first love. But it's been almost two years since this all happened, if I don't get through it now I don't think I ever will.


	49. Yum, New Food

AN: Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

Yum, New Food

I was going through some paper work and drinking some water. I heard the door open and saw my boyfriend coming in.

"Got a few more people today," Gareth said.

"That's great, what train car did you out them in," I asked so I could mark it down.

"B and D," He said.

"Okay," I nodded and marked it down.

"I thought you were going to help Mary at the grill?"

"I was, but I got so caught up in the paper work. Did you know we have enough people to last at least a month?"

"I was aware, but it's still not good enough. Plus a few of them die in captivity every day."

"Yeah, I know."

Gareth gave me a kiss and said, "Well food should be done soon."

I looked at my watch and said, "Yeah, I didn't know it was that late yet."

We walked to the courtyard where Mary was passing out food to our people.

"Oh hello you two," Mary greeted.

"Hi Mary, sorry I didn't help," I said.

"It's fine," she said.

She handed up some charred meat of one of our captives and Gareth and I ate together at one of the tables. We finished up our dinner and headed towards our room, but Gareth took a detour.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He didn't answer me, he just kept walking, pulling me along with him. We got to train car A and opened the door.

"Gareth what are you doing?" I asked panicked.

"I heard you helped someone escape the other day. Have fun with your new friends, can't wait to eat you," Gareth said and pushed me in.

He slammed the train car door closed and I banged my fist against it, while pleading out to him. Tears were flowing freely down my face, I didn't regret saving the mother and her son, but I lost everything. Now I'm going to be one of the next meals on their plate.

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice ask.

I looked over to see about six people looking at me with confusion and concern.

"I'm okay," I said.

"I'm Glenn, and this is my girlfriend Maggie. Also Tara, Bob, Sasha, Abraham, Rosita and Eugene," he said introducing everyone.

"I'm so sorry. I'm a horrible person," I said.

"You're in here with us now. If you really did help someone escape, I don't think you can be too bad," Maggie said.

"Thanks I appreciate that," I said.

They all told me about what happened and how they followed the signs to get there. I explained my role here and how I got involved with Terminus. They seemed to be understanding and embraced me as a new friend. I just hope we could get out of here and be able to maintain this kindness with each other.


	50. I'm Your Princess in Shining Armor

AN: Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

I'm your Princess in Shining Armor

I was walking through the woods my backpack hanging off my shoulders loosely and my machete clenched in my right hand. I was looking around for any threats, both living and dead, but it felt to quiet. As I continued to walk along a heard loud moans coming from an abandoned cabin. I looked from a far and watched as the dead pawed at the windows and door of the small cabin.

There must be someone in there that's alive and catching there attention. I continued watching and caught a glimpse of a man inside the cabin. I contemplated my options, I could just walk away and continue on my journey, or I could be a nice person and save him.

I sighed and decided to not fight my nice bone in my body. I took my pistol with a silencer out of my backpack and quickly loaded it. I quietly walked to a position where I could have a good aim. I got my sights on one at the closest window and fired. The peeling rotten dead guy fell to the floor and the others barely stopped their assault on the place. I took down a few more and there was only two left. I tucked in my waistband and took the last two out with my machete.

I looked around making sure the coast was really clear and knocked on the door of the house.

"Go away," I heard the man mumble.

"Is that how you treat someone who just helped you?" I asked.

The door creaked open and a rugged and dirty man glared at me with steely blue eyes. He looked me over holding a crossbow lightly in his hands. I saw a large gash in his arm and wondered if he was bitten.

"You're tiny," he said.

I glared at him and ignored the comment, "So were you bit?"

He looked down at his arm and said, "Nah, Scratched it on the desk when I pushed it up against the door."

"I can clean it and wrap it up for you," I said.

"I'm fine, you can leave," he said.

"Come on, it's almost dark, let me stay and I could dress your wound and make some food," I said.

He looked around and finally landed his eyes back on my face, "All right, fine."

I walked in and I helped him move the desk to the door, careful not to get any more injuries to take care of. I took out a small alcohol bottle I found in a house a few days ago and some bandage wraps. I got the man to sit on a chair and dabbed some alcohol into his wound.

He winced a bit and said, "Names Daryl."

I looked up at him and said, "I'm Timi."

I finished cleaning and dressing his wounds, then I made us some canned soup for dinner. We ate in silence and then we sat around keeping watch.

"Ya don't have a group, do you?" Daryl asked.

"No," I said looking over him.

"My group has a prison."

"Wow, that prison a few minutes away is your groups."

"Yeah, you've seen it?"

"Yeah, came across it a few times."

"Didn't want to come in?"

"Didn't think I'd be welcomed."

He nodded and said, "We're decent people, trying to help displaced survivors. Of course we keep our guards up on anyone who shows up, but if they seem trustworthy we'll give 'em a try."

"That's cool. I'd love to be a part of a group again. It's been a long time."

"What happened to 'em?"

"Got eaten. There was only ten of us, we were all college students who teamed up with each other. Then over the past few weeks since it started one by one we fell. Joseph my friend got scared he'd be next leaving me and this girl Lilly for ourselves. Lilly got sick during the winter and she died. I had to put her down because when I got back from getting supplies she was already turned."

"Sorry about that," he said.

"It's fine, we've all lost people," I said.

Daryl nodded and said, "I have to ask ya a few questions before I take ya with."

"Okay," I said.

"How many walkers have ya killed?"

"A lot."

"How many people have ya killed?"

"None."

He nodded and I said, "What's the last question?"

"If ya would have killed someone, I would have asked ya, why?"

"Oh, okay."

I fell asleep on the floor and Daryl kept watch the whole night. Thankfully no one or nothing came around and we were able to leave without any trouble. Daryl took me back to his group at the prison and it was wonderful. I think I'm going to like it here and I think I like my new friend too.


	51. Pizza Dude

AN: Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

Pizza Dude

I was sitting around my apartment and playing some video games on my gaming console. I was slaughtering hundreds of the undead and got to a new bonus level. It was so awesome and I knew my bestie would totally be jealous that I got to the bonus level before him. I started getting hungry, so before I decided to take on the new level, I decided to order some pizza.

I was hoping my friend was delivering today, so he could come over and I could rub the bonus level in his face. I dialed the pizza place and ordered my onion, sausage and green pepper pizza. The man who took my order said it should arrive in about fifteen minutes and I thanked him before I hung up. I grabbed some money from my purse and put a little extra tip if it was my friend delivering.

I waited on my couch and in about fifteen minutes there was a knock on my door. I was surprised that the waiting time was actually correct and I quickly went to the door. I opened it to see my best friend Glenn with his red cap, smiling sweetly at me, and I returned it.

"I was hoping you were delivering today," I said.

"When I saw your name I had to take it," Glenn said.

"Just place it on the counter."

"Okay."

He placed the pizza box on my kitchen counter and I handed him the money I owed.

"Wow, that's a little much for a tip."

"It's fine, you're my best friend Glenn, take it."

"Thanks, Timi."

"No problem."

He was about to leave, but I stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"How long do you have?" I asked him.

"Not much, but I don't have any more pizza's that needs to get delivered right now," he said.

"Great, it'll be short, I promise. I just want to show you something."

"Okay, but I can't be too late again. Paul is already pissed at me."

"Don't worry, I just want to show you the bonus level of Killer Corpses 4.5."

"Wait you got to the bonus level?"

Glenn sat on my couch looking at my screen amazed. I sat next to him with a slice of pizza for the both of us, and grabbed my controller from my coffee table.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see it," I said.

"Me either, I've been trying to get there for weeks," he said and took a bite out of his pizza.

"I know, it was hard, but if you kill the boss and quickly release the lever before it disappears, it triggers the bonus round, opening a new door."

"Wow, I so have to try it when I get home."

I hit the play button for the bonus level and it brought my character to a dark dungeon in the main stories castle.

"I don't like the looks of this," Glenn mumbled.

"Me either," I said as I looked around the dark room.

I made my character light one of the lamps on the wall and all the lights flickered on when I did that.

"That's not good," I said.

"Definitely not. You might want to use your compound bow and machine gun," Glenn said.

"They seem like good choices."

"Yeah, take some out silently and then unload on all of the rest."

A whole bunch of zombies started spilling out of one of the doors and I tried to dispose of them the best I could. I threw grenades and used almost all my ammo to destroy them. I couldn't take them all on and I looked around the room to find something that could help me.

"What are you going to do?" Glenn asked worried.

"I don't know. Wait there's a gas can over there," I said.

I made my character grab the gas can and spray it over the zombies. Then I grabbed one of the lamps tossing them onto the horde of corpses. They all combusted into flames and one by one they dropped. Eventually the game blipped onto the credits and said you survived this part of the apocalypse, but will you survive another.

"Wow, imagine if this was real," Glenn said.

"That would be crazy. I don't think I'd make it very far," I said.

"Yeah, me either. Maybe a month at best."

"Yeah, same here. We'd make a good team though."

"Yeah, we would. What do you think Killer Corpses 5 will be about?"

"Zombies."

Glenn laughed and said, "No, I mean the location."

"I don't know. Maybe some major city like New York or LA."

"That would be sweet."

"It would."

Glenn's phone started to ring and he looked at the clock wide eyed.

"I stayed here way to long," he said.

"Here, I'll talk to Paul," Is said.

Paul, the manager, was only a few years older than us, so I knew what would get him off Glenn's back easily. Plus he used to tutor me when I was taking college algebra. I answered Glenn's Cell and said, "Sorry Paul, Glenn was getting laid."

Both men sputtered like fools and I hung up Glenn's cell phone and handed it back to him.

"You, what? That's not true," Glenn kept sputtering.

"Relax, Glenn. It'll earn you some major points with everyone at the pizza place and Paul will lay off of you for a bit," I said.

"Thanks for that."

"No problem, but before you go, here."

I took off his cap and messed up his short black hair to make our lie semi-believable. I placed his cap back on and Glenn looked at me dumbfounded.

"It's just to make it look more realistic," I shrugged.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll see you later," he said, heading to my door.

"Yeah, see you later Glenn."

He left and I waved goodbye and closed the door once he was out of sight. I decided to eat a few more pieces of pizza and replay Killer Corpses 4.5 until I got tired.


	52. My Boyfriend has a First Name

AN: Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

My Boyfriend has a First Name…

I was helping Carol and Beth clean the common room and I started thinking of the song I made up last week. It went to the Oscar Mayer song and I couldn't get it out of my head and I started humming it as I cleaned.

"My boyfriend has a first name it's D-A-R-Y-L, my boyfriend has a second name it's D-I-X-O-N. I love to see him every day and if you ask me why I say, because Daryl Dixon has a way with his C-R-O-S-S-B-O-W," I hummed.

At least I thought I was humming until I received some very strange looks from all of my group members who were now gathered in the common room. My mouth was agape and I stuttered out, "I wasn't humming."

"Nah ya were pretty fuckin' clear that ya put my name to the Oscar Mayer song," Daryl said.

My face was burning up and I couldn't believe everyone heard my little song I put together when I was bored, especially Daryl. I quickly walked out and headed to our cell, where I wanted to die of humiliation. I stuffed my head into my pillow and breathed in the scent of Daryl and me. I felt a hand on my back and I knew it was Daryl's.

"Go away," I mumbled.

"Ain't gonna do that. Come on it's not that bad," he said.

"Everyone heard me. It was so humiliating Daryl. I didn't want anyone to know, especially you," I said as I sat up in the bunk.

"It was cute kid. Never had my name be a part of a song before."

"You're just saying that."

"I'm not, it was really something. Plus ya look adorable when ya all flustered like this," he said with a smirk.

"Shut up Daryl," I mumbled with a pout.

Daryl pulled me towards him and said, "Come on sweetheart. Ya really are adorable, don't worry about it."

"Fine, thanks Daryl."

"No problem, Timi. I don't like when ya upset, I want ya to smile all the time."

I smiled and said, "I know."

"There's that beautiful smile," he said with his own small smile.

He gave me a kiss on the lips and pulled away shortly after.

"Did ya make up any other songs?" he asked.

"Maybe," I said blushing.

"Really? What's the others?"

"It's stupid."

"Come on, let me here it."

"Fine. It goes to "BINGO was his name-o."

"Seriously, "BINGO was his name-o"!?"

"I said it was stupid," I said putting my face in my hands.

Daryl pulled my hands away and said, "Come on, now. I don't care, let me hear it."

"Don't make fun."

"I won't, I promise. I love ya too much."

"Okay. There was a hunter, who I liked, and Daryl was his name-o. D-A-R-Y-L, D-A-R-Y-L, D-A-R-Y-L, and Daryl was his name-o."

"Pfft…" Daryl held his laughter in and I was so embarrassed.

"I told you not to make fun," I whined.

"I'm not, I'm not. I promise, it was really good."

"It was stupid."

"It was, but the Oscar Mayer one was pretty good."

"Yeah, I guess that one was pretty good."

Daryl kissed me once more and when he pulled away he said, "I love ya kid."

"I love you too, Daryl. Thanks for not being weird about this."

"No problem, I love 'em and maybe I'll make one up for you."

"That's okay, you don't have to."

"Nope, I'm gonna."

"Daryl…" I whined.

He laughed at me and he spent the rest of the night teasing me with what songs he was going to put me in.


	53. He's a Jerk

AN: Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

He's a Jerk

I walked to Carl's cell because I wanted to talk to him about stuff. I really liked Carl, he was always so nice to me since we've met, but recently he's been acting really strange. He's been ignoring me and getting really angry with me. It's probably because we're getting older and maybe were splitting apart.

It doesn't help that we've both been through a lot of stuff since the dead started roaming the earth. When I got there, I saw Carl going through the comics he got from Michonne. I walked over to him where he was standing by his bed, flipping through the comics and organizing them.

"Hi Carl," I said.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I wanted to hang out."

"I'm busy. Hang out with Patrick or someone else."

"I want to hang out with you."

Carl gave me a glare and said, "Just leave me alone, okay!?"

"Why are you being so mean to me?"

"Because you're annoying and you get on my nerves. Just go away!"

I glared at Carl and had tears coming down my face, "You're a jerk, Carl!"

I ran out of the room, passing Mr. Grimes along the way. I just ran and ran with tears falling freely down my fourteen year old cheeks. I vaguely heard one of my older sisters, Beth, call after me as I ran past her. I went to one of the watch towers and cried silently to myself in the corner.

Carl was my first and only crush I ever had, and he was pushing me away. I don't understand why he doesn't like me, I honestly thought we at least had a good friendship. I heard the door opened and I thought it would be one of my sisters, but it turned out to be Mr. Grimes.

He came over to me and sat next to me with a small smile gracing his bearded face. He started speaking and said, "Listen Timi, I'm sorry about Carl. He's been going through a lot. You know that, and you have too. I had a little talk with him and hopefully he heard me out. You're a sweet kid and I'm sorry for Carl's behavior."

"It's okay Mr. Grimes, I understand. Maybe I have been annoying Carl a lot lately."

"I assure you, you haven't been annoying Carl. I've seen you two interacting since the farm and you two are really close. I don't know why he's pushing you away, but he'll come to his senses and apologize."

"Thank you Mr. Grimes."

"No problem Timi. You're family."

He left the watch tower and I was alone once more. Mr. Grimes really helped cheer me up a bit and maybe I can push aside my feelings for Carl. Maybe he'll come to his senses or maybe he won't, but hopefully I don't lose my best friend all together. I heard the door open again and this time I really thought it was one of my sisters, but it was Carl.

"Hi Carl," I said.

"Hi Timi," he said as he sat next to me.

"What's up?"

"I'm sorry for how I've been treating you lately and what I said to day. I was a jerk and I'm sorry."

"It's okay Carl. Maybe I have been getting on your nerves."

"No you haven't. The thing is I really like you Timi and I'm really sorry I hurt you. You're my best friend Timi, I just didn't want to get to close and lose you like everyone else."

"I understand, I felt the same way Carl, but we shouldn't fight our feelings. We should go for it because we might die at any time."

"I guess so… So you forgive me?"

"Yeah, I forgive you Carl."

I gave him a peck on the cheek and he gave me a small boyish grin that I loved.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

We smiled at each other and for the rest of the day we hung out like we usually did before our fight.


	54. Timi, I am Your Father

AN: Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

Timi, I am Your Father

I was walking around the town of Woodbury, watching the families, who came here for shelter, walk and talk happily with each other. If they only knew how sick and twisted the Governor really was. He was no leader and he's turning this town upside down.

Just recently one of his lackeys, Merle, kidnapped two people from another group and held them captive until they spilled where their camp was. Then the little community which the kidnapped victims were from, came to Woodbury and got their people back. I didn't blame them for tearing this place apart, I wish they would have destroyed the hell out of this place.

One thing though that was a needed was for the Governor to get knocked down a few pegs. This one lady who we took in, Michonne, actually stabbed him in the eye. We found her along with her counterpart, Andrea, who is still here to this day and is apparently getting a little close to close to the Governor.

Today, they were going to meet with the other group and hopefully everything goes smoothly. I mean, why can't we just make peace and let things go? I just don't want him to blow things out of proportion and get this whole place slaughtered. It's already hard living in this world, we don't need to complicate things further by adding a target on our backs.

They came back later that day and the Governor was talking with his men, planning for something I honestly didn't want to be a part of. This was going to end in an all-out war and all us innocents are going to get caught in the middle. As I walked back to my apartment, I heard the voice I was desperately trying to ignore, "Timi, we need to talk."

"I don't want to," I said still walking towards my apartment.

I was grabbed by the shoulder and turned to face my father who adorned his new black eye patch.

"I know your upset about Penny and what's been going on," he said.

"I ain't upset about that. Penny was already dead, she died a long time ago. You should have been the one to put her down, not Michonne. You've lost your mind and I'm not having any part of it."

"Timi, I am your father."

"What are you gonna go all Darth Vader on me? Well I guess you're already half way there."

"I can't lose you too. I already lost your mother and sister."

"Well, guess what? You already lost me, father."

I walked away leaving him on the street, brooding over every little thing that's floating through his evil mind.

* * *

The next few days past in a blur, my dad went after those poor people and wound up killing half of ours, going on a full on rage. Things were pretty hectic, a lot of people died and I wish I had a way to stop it all. I wasn't afraid to confront my father, but I was afraid to step on his toes and get in his way to stop what was happening. But I should have put away those fears, and stepped up to stop my dad from killing so many people. Now I have guilt that will probably never go away.

Thankfully though, many people from Woodbury and even the prison are giving me the benefit of the doubt. They believe that I had nothing to do with anything that's happened and think my genuine nature is sincere. Hopefully those few people who still don't trust me, will eventually see my true colors and that I'm nothing like my father.

Now I'm here to start my new life with a decent group of people and hopefully I will never have to lay eyes on my monstrous father again.


	55. Save Yourself

AN: While I was on the Walker Stalker Cruise this weekend, it made me want to write. Norman's the sweetest thing and he liked the drawing I gave him, which was made out of words, from his name to his son's name, a few characters he played and all of the movies/shows he was on. I also put on a bracelet that said "Follow your Arrow" and my hands were shaking like crazy. But he held my hand, was so nice and thought my name was cool, then he said he has a normal name, he's so funny and adorable. Ross Marquand was sweet too, shook our hands at the photo ops. All of the cast that was on the boat was great. So much fun can't wait for the next one. Anyway enough of the boring and long fangirling story, here's a little one shot. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

Save Yourself

We were staying at a small rundown cabin for the night. Since we escaped Terminus, we've been trying to get to Washington DC, to see if there was any hope left. Things have been tense, tiresome, and full of grief for the past few weeks. I have no clue where we're headed, but I hope we'll have a small break and able to mend ourselves just a bit.

There was three rooms in the whole cabin and a small living room. Rick, Carl and Baby Judith had the bigger room. Daryl and I had a smaller room. Then the other room went to whoever wanted to share. The rest of our group stayed in the living room. Glenn decided to take watch and Maggie decided to join him.

It was nice to be in a little spot for the night, but things haven't been going our way lately. Every time we think we find a nice comfortable place, walkers come by and make us move on without any type of rest. We haven't been able to find any food or water either. Daryl scrounged up a few squirrels here and there, but not enough to feed this hungry group.

Night passed quickly and during mid-morning, Daryl and Rick went out to scavenge around the area. The rest of the group stayed behind at the cabin, trying to come up with some kind of plan. We've all been distant from each other lately and this world has been getting into our skin. Most of us are trying to make the best of it, but it's so hard after all of the tragedy and heartache the groups suffered.

I saw Carl standing outback near the woods, watching the tree line. I decided to join him, just to have someone to talk to.

"Hi, Carl," I said

"Hi, Timi," he said.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing, just watching, making sure we're safe."

"I understand. How've you been?"

"Fine, you?"

"Fine."

It was silent and I wasn't quite sure what to say to the teenager. He was growing up in a horrible world, but he seems to be decently stable since everything that's happened. Carl perked up beside me and I followed his gaze into the tree line. Carl started walking towards it, gun drawn and ready to fire. I followed after with my knife in hand, making sure to keep Carl safe.

We went just slightly into the woods and what greeted us was a dozen walkers stumbling our way. Carl shot one and I stabbed one through the head. They were gaining on s and I pulled Carl back.

"We have to get back to the cabin and warn everyone," I said.

"Okay," he said.

Carl started running and shouted, "Walkers! Walkers!"

Carl tripped over a large tree root and I tried to help him up. As I pulled him free from the root, I felt a burning sensation run through my shoulder.

"Timi!" Carl yelled as he shot the walker who took a chunk out of my shoulder.

"Go, Carl," I said through gritted teeth.

We ran back and I kept a hand on my bleeding shoulder. By now, everyone was on the back porch, watching in horror with their weapons at the ready.

"What happened? Are you okay, Timi?" Carol asked.

"She tried to save me and she was bit," Carl said.

Everyone started murmuring and Carol led me back into the cabin. The others stayed outside, trying to finish off the rest of the walkers. They laid me down on the bed Daryl and I shared last night. I was feeling clammy and sick. I knew this was the end for me, but I wanted to see Daryl one last time before I died.

"Timi, I can't amputate your arm. The bite's at a bad place," Carol said.

"I know… I just want to see Daryl before I go," I said.

"He should be back soon. I'll go look for him. Carl, stay with her."

"I will."

Carol left the room and it was just Carl and I.

"Timi, I'm sorry," he spoke up.

"It's not your fault, Carl. I couldn't let you die out there. It just happened," I said.

"I know, but still… You shouldn't have had to help me up. I should've watched what I was doing."

I grabbed his hand and said, "Carl, do not blame yourself... It was just a horrible accident. You're a brave young man and you help keep this group safe just like your dad. Don't put this burden on your shoulders."

"Daryl's going to be angry with me."

"He, won't. I promise he won't. If he does I'll just come and haunt him."

I got a slight smile out of Carl and he said, "I'm sorry."

"I know, be good Carl."

"I will."

Just then some more group members came in and started talking to me. It was short and sweet with each group member. I could see the tears in some of their eyes while others had them freely running down their face. It made me see how much we've grown together as a group and how close we really were. After everyone left I heard heavy boots coming up the stairs.

I knew Daryl was coming and I could already sense his distraught. He came into the room and the look on his face broke my heart into pieces. He came over to me and pushed back my short hair. He had tear streaks on his face and he looked like a sad young boy.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Why?" I asked quietly.

"I wasn't here."

"It's not your fault Daryl. It's no one's fault. It was just a random accident."

"Yeah, I don't want ya to go. I love ya so much."

"I love you too, Daryl, but you have to let me go."

"I know."

"Don't bully yourself over this Daryl and make sure Carl doesn't either. Neither of you have anything to do with my death. It was a freak accident."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Daryl stayed with me for the rest of the day and when I lost track of time, I remember slipping in and out of consciousness. Soon I didn't wake up and I knew it was almost time to go. I could faintly hear the cock of a gun as I slipped deeper and deeper into the darkness and then everything was over.


	56. Frightful Shower

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

* * *

Frightful Shower

It was a long day here in Alexandria, and it didn't help that it was scorching hot outside today. Even inside the houses it was hotter than hell, and we even tried to keep air flowing with the windows open, but it was no use. So, by the end of the day, I was hot, dirty, and felt like shit. And since I had some time before dinner, I decided to take a short shower to wash the grime away.

I started washing off, minding my business in the shower and thinking of my schedule tomorrow, when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. A small shiver ran down my spine, and I hoped that it wasn't a spider joining me for a relaxing shower. I looked over to the figure on the glass door and found a lizard staring back at me. I jumped into the tiled wall behind me a let out a small scream of fright.

I wasn't scared of the lizard, it just caught me off guard in what was supposed to be a calming shower. I let out a huff after I composed myself, finding it slightly funny that the little guy was in there with me. I was about to remove myself from the wall before three group members burst in with their weapons at the ready. The glass door flung open and I had a crossbow, a hatchet, and a knife pointed my way.

I quickly covered my body parts and Rick said, "We heard you scream, are you okay?"

I blushed and said, "Yeah… This little guy just frightened me, that's all."

Rick cleared his throat and said, "Sorry about the miss understanding, we'll be downstairs."

Carol gave a tight nod with a small smile gracing her face, before she followed Rick out of the bathroom. Daryl was still standing there, looking between me and the small lizard who was still chilling on the glass, not fazed by anything that just happened. I cleared my throat, getting the hunters attention, and said, "Um… I'd like to finish my shower… and get dressed…"

Daryl's cheeks tinged red and he nodded his head slowly, "Right, sorry… I'll uh… I'll go…"

He turned around, heading for the door, but I stopped him, "Hey, Daryl?"

"What?" he asked, looking at the door in front of him.

"Do you think you can take this little guy out of here?"

"Seriously!? It ain't gonna hurt ya."

"I know, but I'd like to finish up without the little critter crawling across my feet."

"Pfft… Girls are somethin'…" Daryl said as he made his way over.

He came over and looked to see where the lizard was, so he could figure out how to reach it. He looked at me and asked, "Can I get in for a sec? Can't get 'im from here."

"Yeah, sure… Go ahead," I said awkwardly.

He nodded and climbed into the shower so he could grab the little guy. He got him into his hand and was about to get out before he lost his grip on the lizard.

"Shit!" Daryl cursed out as he tried to grab the creature that was scurrying across the shower floor.

As Daryl tried to catch him, I tried to keep myself pressed against the wall and continued to hide myself from Daryl's view. Daryl finally grabbed the pest and stood up from his knees. His hair was wet from the shower and so was half of his pants. He blushed once again and I'm sure my face mirrored his own.

"I'm gonna go… I'm gonna put 'im outside…" Daryl said looking anywhere but at me.

"Okay… Thanks Daryl. I'm sorry I made you do that," I said.

"It's fine… I'd do anything for you."

I smiled at that and said, "Thanks… I'll see you in a bit for dinner."

"Right… Yeah… See ya…"

He quickly left the shower and grabbed the crossbow he put down by the door, before leaving the bathroom. When he was fully gone, I let out a short chuckle and tried to wash off the rest of the soap that pretty much dissolved from my body already. It was one of the craziest showers I ever had, but who would have thought a little lizard could help me fall for a certain blue eyed hunter.


End file.
